March Madness
by NikitaKaralis
Summary: This is a continuation of my Annie Universe using the 1982 cast. This story picks up after February Funk. It was suppose to be to a one-shot but now its a weeeeee bit longer with four chapters now. It is definitely not a fluff. I hope you continue to enjoy. :-)
1. Oliver's Madness

A short fic continuing my Annie Universe picking up where February Funk left off. This chapter depicts a father and son moment with Oliver and Johnny Briar (aka J.B. to his friends and family). Let's just say Oliver seeks out his surrogate dad for some much needed fatherly advice after getting into some hot water with his girls.

Italics will Oliver's POV.

Gams- 1930s and 1940s slang for long shapely legs (often used by Clark Gable)

I do not own the 1982 characters of Annie just a few that I have created for my universe. :-)

Also, the title of this fic is in honor of the great American tradition of NCAA basketball frenzy around this time of the year! I am a Hoosier so here in the midwest we love our basketball, however, Notre Dame is my favorite school to cheer for in this great state! Our boys lost a hard fought game versus Kentucky, but our girls are still representing this great state as well as student/athletes. :-)

* * *

March 30th, 1934

2:00 p.m.

_Well, I definitely don't have a 'journal' or 'diary' as my two loves do to write down their thoughts and frustrations; but, I do have a comfortable worn out chair that sits in front of J.B.'s hearth for times of self reflection and silent stewing. J.B. can read me like a book and when I show up with a sour yet lost look he'll motion toward the fire to add another log or stoke it, then point to the serving cart to pour us some drinks as well as crack open the box of Cuban cigars (he use to do this all but since his health has deteriorated he has finally allowed us to fetch the items for him). Talking is not required just manly grunts and nods to confirm this or that. He'll let me stew and self reflect without asking any questions nor are there any expectation to share my troubling thoughts (which mind you has gotten me into my current situation)._

_Sharing or not sharing! Ugh! I went from being single, independent, self-sufficient, nobody to answer too, tyrant, workaholic, money hungry, lonely, and miserable person to father, husband, life partner, expectant father, doting, loving, caring, worshiping, expected to share everything (not only business information but personal thoughts as well), and codependent decision maker! This month has been a nightmare to say the least! I can't seem to do anything right!_

_It started off well, Annie got an overall clean bill of health on March 1st, being released to occupational therapy to strengthen her arms again. Dr. Wheatley put her on mild restrictions instructing her to stay away from certain activities such as ice skating and sledding that may cause unwarranted harm to her newly healed bones if she fell on them wrong. Of course this wasn't what our energetic, explore the world, precocious daughter wanted to hear after being sidelined from these activities as her friends got to enjoy them on the Warbucks' grounds this winter. However, he did state that she could resume swimming so Grace (who was also released from her 'confinement') planned ahead figuring that this would be the outcome and had Cecile tailor a maternity swimsuit for her while she was bedridden. When the girls returned from the doctor's appointment they ventured into my office to tell me the good news in addition to enticing me into 'playing hooky' from work the rest of the afternoon to enjoy the pool as a family of three._

_Boy was I ever glad I said yes after a little bit of arm twisting from Annie! Especially, when my girls joined me in the pool area in their robes. After all, I had arrived on my own because Grace decided to change in Annie's room instead of ours. While I waited for my ladies to join me I floated on my back as I reflected on Grace's odd behavior that I'd noticed recently especially during her 'confinement' where she appeared to have become more self conscious changing in front me._

_The peace and quiet didn't last for long because a giant cannon ball splashed near me causing me to sputter in indignation, and just as I righted myself to tread water that said cannon ball resurfaced to spray pool water in my face. Of course this action called for immediate war with my daughter who I proceeded to dunk back under water! When she resurfaced a 'DADDDDDDY' resounded off all the walls and I'm sure echoed down several the Mansion's halls._

_This resulted with one of my favorite sounds, my wife's musical laugh, causing my attention to flick to the most gorgeous site I'd ever laid my eyes on. Grace sporting a new, very sexy, navy blue swimsuit that not only showed off her very shapely gams but her very enhanced figure that our unborn child has blessed her with recently. Her laugh caught in her throat for a split second when my smoldering gaze latched on to hers and soon her eyes matched mine; but, before I could verbally praise her my 'pool enemy' jumped on my back and proceeded to dunk me breaking our heated stare. I was so afraid I would take Grace in the pool and not care if Annie witnessed our transactions that I avoided making eye contact with her for at least another half hour by distracting my overcharged testosterone by frolicking in the water with our energetic daughter._

_However, once I got my raging hunger under control I wanted to pull my very sexy wife into the water war just so I could sneak in some fondling attacks to rev up her libido a bit for later that night (after all it had been over a week since our last encounter with the 'birds and the bees')! Also I felt like it wasn't fair that she got to float on an inter tube as I was drowning under my daughter's siege. So, I quickly called a truce with my 'pool enemy' and divulged my plan to sink the only floating vessel in the water. Of course, my enemy quickly became my alley as she swam over to distract our target while I swam under her like a shark aiming for his prey._

_Before my lovely wife could answer our beloved daughter, I devilishly cupped her blooming bosoms as I pulled her under the water causing her to sputter her surprise as we resurfaced. Grace quickly regained her wits, "Oliver! Annie! I wasn't going to get my hair …," but before she could finish her lecturing I silenced her with a toe curling kiss and eliciting giggles from our water monkey. As we both pulled up for air I could hear our water monkey swimming laps in a distance probably giving us a few moments to ourselves. Since she wasn't close by I started to gyrate a bit against Grace as we continued to tread water together causing her eyes to spark a rich blue of passion. We initiated another round of kissing as we half listened to Annie's free style laps as we discretely started a little bit of foreplay under water. I started to guide us over to a corner but just as things started to get a little out of hand an unwanted disruption occurred with Drake clearing his throat above us!_

_Talk about a cold bucket of ice! I've never felt Grace claw at me like she did that day, as if she wanted to crawl under my skin to hide. 'DAMN BLASTED BUSINESS ASSOCIATES' is what I thought but unfortunately it was Adrienne Bouvier (my once mistress). Drake informed me that the matter was urgent and that my guest was in my study waiting for me at my earliest convenience. Drake's interruption alerted Annie as well and she saved Grace from some embarrassment as she joined us wrapping her tiny body around mine teasingly calling us a 'Warbucks sandwich' with me being the meat between his two slices of bread! Of course, Drake allowed us a family moment again before clearing his throat to remind us of his presence but never provided my guest's name. Because both of my girls are selfless they both told me to go save the day with mischievous winks as they both started to race toward the inter tube leaving me to attend to this 'urgent matter' that would take me away from the two best things in my life._

_Well, after donning my robe and hastily walking toward my study, you could say I was shocked to say the least. There was Adrienne and when I entered the room her quiet calm quickly dissolved into sobs. After comforting her the best I could I finally got her tell me what was distressing her. She then pulled out a bundle of opened letters from a mysterious source beginning with dates nearly two months before Annie arrived at the mansion. They started off short and in riddles but quickly turned into evil death threats if she didn't pay off an unknown debt her husband left behind plus interest. When I asked her why she didn't bring them to me before she stated at first she ignored the riddles and when they started to get nasty Grace, Annie, and I were settling in as a family. She stated that she didn't want to rock our happy boat._

_Of course, as I went to give her a comforting hug and tell her I would alleviate her stress by hiring a detective to find the culprit and bring him to justice the study doors were thrown open by my redheaded ball of energy. Annie quickly slammed on her breaks as she noticed Adrienne and her look of mischievousness quickly turned to confusion then to horror as she tried to turn around in mid-break to head back out of the room, most likely to try and stop Grace from entering behind her. Unfortunately, Grace was still very agile, even with her growing belly, and was right on Annie's heels so she saw the scene Annie burst into immediately coming to the same wrong conclusions as Annie. I know I was saying over a 1000 'hail Marys' to help me out of this situation as I hastily pulled out of our embrace as 'my past' and 'my present' sized each other up like two lionesses. However, one lioness quickly snatched up her cub and placed her briskly in front of her bump hiding the the evidence of her future cub as a fleeting emotion of possible self doubt or self consciousness flicked across her eyes._

_Grace then cleared her throat and boldly met my eyes, "Oliver are you going to introduce us to your guest?" I felt about two inches tall about then, however, I pulled it together, after all I'm Oliver Warbucks the billionaire. "Adrienne Bouvier this is my wife Grace Warbucks and our daughter Annie," I stated and was somewhat surprised I hadn't stuttered on any part of their introduction because my mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls. Each of them dipped their heads in acknowledgement but Annie probably sensing her mother's distress blurted out that she was getting hungry and that's why she interrupted us. She then hastily grabbed Grace's hand and darted out the study. The look on Grace's face was a mix of relief and something else that I couldn't place until much much later._

_I remember looking at Adrienne with a bit of chagrin for their departure and for a split second I saw envy flash across her eyes but then she dismissed the departure by stating, "Oliver, they're both lovely and I can tell why you love them so much. It also helps that I already know a bit about them due to **The New York Time**'s society pages. I can also tell that they both fiercely love you and would fight for you! Don't let either one of them doubt your love for them even if they make it difficult for you." Of course, I wasn't sure what she was talking about, I felt like she was talking to me in code toward the end like there was more to the girls' exchange then I witnessed._

_AND BOY DID I MISS SOMETHING OR HELL FROZE OVER AT DINNER! When I finally entered the dining room, after Adrienne left and I hired a private eye, the atmosphere was somber with an undercurrent of chill. Both of my girls sat in their usual spots across from one another toward the head of the table where I generally sit but neither would meet my eye nor did they say more than two or three words in response to my greetings. Annie at least gave me side way glances of disproval so I definitely knew the undercurrent of their moods centered around Adrienne's visit, and not my surprise which Annabelle, Abigail, and Cecile were assisting me with the last few months._

_Not wanting either of my girls to remain upset with me due to any unwarranted misunderstandings about the purpose of Adrienne's visit I withdrew the letters out of my interior breast pocket and slid them toward Grace. Her gaze flicked toward mine quickly as she reached toward the letters just as some of the kitchen staff entered the dining room to serve our dinners. As we allowed the staff to place the plates in front of us, Grace skimmed through three of the letters with her lower lip in between her teeth causing our precocious daughter to inquire about the letters, "Mom what's in the letters?"_

"_Never mind, dear, your father is taking care of it, I'm sure," Grace stated as she slid the pile back toward me. She cast me a quick look of what appeared to be approval but their was something else there. I couldn't place it but her comment had Annie happy again, however, I could still tell something was off with my Grace. The rest of the meal was like old times, before Annie came to us, where Grace and I stole glances at one another but instead of business being discussed at the table to cloak our discomfort and longing it was Annie's rambling on about this or that. It wasn't until the end of the meal when Annie's commentary died down that we were both alerted to her awareness of our awkwardness. We silently communicated 'to table our issues' (which I wasn't real sure of other than Adrienne's appearance), and bless our little tyke's timing because he or she gave Grace a good wallop causing her to gasp real loud as she immediately rubbed the spot that was kicked._

_This sent Annie out of her chair quickly to dash around the the table to feel for the baby. This also provided a great distraction for Grace and I. Grace then sent me a look of awe twisted with a bit of melancholy, but she quickly hid it by giving Annie a kiss and stating it was time to get ready for bed. This caused our spitfire to jump up leading her mother briskly away from the table which I am 99.9% sure that was Grace's full intention._

_I have to admit I am very jealous of their nightly routine but I am too much of a coward to say anything. Grace and Annie have had this bed time routine since Annie initially came to stay with us and they have kept it every since. Even when we are really busy with work Grace always manages to take a quick break to see that Annie gets ready for bed and at least rocks Annie in the overstuffed rocking chair singing **Ballyeamon Cradle Song**. On nights were time is not so sensitive they will discuss more of Annie's day if necessary, then read a chapter or two from one of Annie's chapter books, then as Annie's eyes begin to droop Grace will begin to hum and sing their lullaby._

_How do I know all this? Because I always listen to them from our sitting room like an outcast listening to the party next door. It was a brilliant idea of Grace to have my wing of the mansion remodeled after we were married. During the remodel we resided in Grace's old rooms. The two rooms next to my master bedroom were converted into two other bedrooms, one for Annie with her own bathroom and the other I'm sure Grace had in mind as a future nursery with its own bathroom. At the time she stated that we could use it as an option for J.B. or any other ailing family member that may require it and/or our assistance. However, ever since finding out about our little tyke I'd find Grace glancing into the room with this dreamy look on her face while rubbing her belly. That look spurred on my surprise!_

_Yes, I am a romantic when it comes to Grace, always paying attention to the little things and filing them away to utilize later. One of those occasions occurred over two years ago, when I eavesdropped on a conversation between her and Cecile. They were discussing Willis' nursery room. They were assisting with its décor of **Winnie the Pooh** and Grace made an off handed comment that if she were ever so lucky to decorate her own child's nursery it would be of **Peter Rabbit and his Hill Top friends**. However, after the car accident her sole focus, other than the business and me, was Annie (as it should be) so she hadn't yet gotten around to the nursery._

_So, I took advantage of her distraction and enlisted Cecile, Annabelle, and Abigail's assistance in decorating the nursery in **Beatrix Potter's Hill Top** animals featuring **Peter** **Rabbit**. My 'sister' Annabelle is a wonderful artist and has taken Annie under her wing. Unfortunately my precocious daughter caught wind of the nursery preparation and begged to assist with some of the décor which has delayed its reveal a bit due to her casts hindering her 'artistic painting skills' per her! My cohorts have been stock piling the nursery décor at J.B.'s cottage until they could move it to the house. Grace's 'confinement' was the perfect time to wallpaper the room in Beatrix Potter's characters in addition to other wall and floor accents (whatever that means but I hired the appropriate contractor's Cecile suggested) as well as haul over some of the finished furniture pieces. Let's just say Grace hasn't had the time to catch onto my surprise yet, thank goodness!_

_Anyway, back to the beginning of my hell! After, Grace and Annie completed their nightly routine I joined them to assist with tucking Annie into bed. Once she was 'snug as a bug in rug,' we headed over to our room, but the chill was still in the air in addition to the awkwardness. Grace quickly grabbed her night gown and headed into the bathroom and again I was puzzled by her shyness to not dress in front of me. She hadn't been this reserved since our first two nights as a married couple. When she completed her nightly routine she quickly gave me a chaste kiss on my cheek (ON MY CHEEK) and turned down her side of the bed. She then proceeded to put a gulf between us by laying toward the edge of the bed. I had to stop and stare for a moment, I had no idea what to do so I left the room to regroup for few minutes leaving our bedroom door ajar._

_After running down the stairs to call Annabelle to discuss the progress of the nursery décor and jotting down some notes about furniture that were still required for the room, I returned to our suite. I didn't turn on any lights so I didn't alert Grace to my return and the saddest sound reverberated from our room, her sobs … I felt like such a heel for reasons I was still baffled about but I was pretty sure all stemmed from Adrienne's earlier visit. Adrienne's earlier comment about making sure Grace and Annie knew how much I loved them also popped into my head while listening to Grace's sorrows; so I crept back out of the sitting room into the hallway to reenter our room with some noise to see if my hunch was right … if Grace heard me enter into our suite she would stifle her sobs and play possum. AND I WAS RIGHT!_

_Well two could play that game! I decided I would play dumb and proceeded to get ready for bed in order to join her. So, I went into the bathroom to complete my nightly hygiene before I joined her in bed and this is when I noticed that she was still near the edge of it. Knowing that she was playing possum I proceeded to move closer to the center of the bed then I snaked my arms around her bosom and lower hips (avoiding her baby bump) as I hauled her body up against mine so I could spoon up against her. After all, this was our general position when we dozed off at night after love making or just pure exhaustion. Initially, I felt Grace tense up but then I felt her body slowly relax against mine as I kissed her neck and whispered my 'I love yous.' Slowly, her arms wrapped around mine as we both succumbed to the sandman._

_The next morning I woke up alone and my personal hell continued to spiral out of control during the day. Grace had an earlier start than I, I know now that it was to snoop around our office for more information, most likely for more information on Adrienne, but instead she uncovered my short hand on my calendar the previous week that was very cryptic yet would give the wrong impression if misunderstood. Boy was it misunderstood but I didn't want to give away my surprise until it was finished! My stupid short hand read 'interviews for Grace's replacement' meaning interviews with different furniture makers for Grace's new rocking chair for the nursery. I KNEW WHAT IT MEANT! She had made a statement before her confinement that before long she wouldn't be able to hold Annie in her lap during their nightly routines. Soooo I thought it was a 'win-win' situation to have a two person rocking chair created for all of us to use in the future (which would be my way of asking my girls if I could join them during their nightly routine so I wouldn't feel like such an outcast anymore). Well it backfired on me that morning and for the last three weeks … let's just say that hell froze over in the Warbucks' household._

_Unfortunately, I didn't know what sent Grace over the edge the next morning but I'd never felt such hostility radiating off her before. It wasn't until today when Annie asked, "Are you firing mom because she's having a baby? Do you expect her to give up her career to raise it?" Of course, I was completely baffled by this notion after all we had a short conversation with the Roosevelts during the 4th of July party where I stated I could never work without Grace's assistance. I asked Annie where in the world she heard that rumor and that my answer was a resounding negative. She told me she heard it from a person, who heard it from a person, who said Grace read it in my daily schedule book. Annie stated that I had scheduled interviews while Grace was on her 'confinement.' I quickly recalled the note in my schedule book and told Annie that it was about replacing the rocking chair for a bigger one for all of us to use in the nursery. My answer seemed to pacify her as she ran up to the nursery to check it out, after I told her it was delivered two days ago, and that Annabelle was probably still up there adding final details to it before I revealed it to her mother this evening._

_Oh brother was I in trouble! I really thought my statement to FDR and Eleanor made my thoughts very clear on the matter, unfortunately, now I know this misunderstanding spurred on by other people's discontentments in our household as well (especially among the staff). Let's just say, God forbid, that if we ever parted ways I would be the one kicked out of the mansion by several of the household staff, I know where their loyalty lies! Thank goodness for Annie, if it wasn't for her question I would still be in the dark about all the death stares and cold shoulders I had recently received by many of the staff._

_It also shed some light, as to why Grace insisted that a crib and a playpen be set up in the office when the baby came, of course, this set forth a very verbal altercation between the two of us today (probably our first real, awful, and hurtful fight where we both said horrible things to each other). Yep … if I wasn't already in the 'doghouse' I'm definitely in it now after today; but, after the second night of frost the term 'doghouse' was very fitting especially when I felt very unwelcome in my own home so I left in order to stay at J.B.'s cottage, however, he sent me back. He stated, "I could sit, think, and stew at his house but at night I belonged in the same house as my wife." J.B. told me to never provide my wife with more doubt about my love and devotion toward her (particularly since she's met 'my past') especially loud actions such as leaving our home for another woman's bed just because we quarreled._

_And, you know what it paid off somewhat because early the next morning, around 1 a.m., I felt a tear splash against my face as trembling lips brushed over mine. Grace then tugged on my hand stating, "I'm still furious with you Oliver but pleeeaaase come back to bed. I promise to never lock you out again!" I knew that her declaration was valid because during the day she was the 'ice queen' toward me, but at night she humbly threw up the white flag allowing me to join her in the bed. She'd even allow me to spoon up behind her and entangle my legs with hers in addition to feeling our little tyke kick and turn (something she wouldn't do during the day); and, BOY was he/she getting feisty and rambunctious. We silently agreed to not talk during this time, I know I didn't want to send her over the edge and get kicked out again, and I'm sure her reason was similar._

_I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE OUR MISERY HAS STEMMED FROM THAT RIDICULOUS SHORT HAND I HAD IN MY SCHEDULER! After 20 minutes of stewing and reflecting I finally shared this new information with J.B. yet at the time he appeared as stumped as I felt and lacked the insight I was looking for. Now its been over an hour with us, or should I say mainly me, grunting and snorting as we continue to mull over the information as we stare into the fire's flames and sip on our brandies._

"Ya know if ya keep gruntin,' snortin,' and hem hawing 'round here much longa people are gonna think this place is a barn and not a cottage!" nonchalantly stated J.B. in his gravel warn out voice. "Howeva, I think I knows the root of all your problems. I've been thinkin' about my Janice and the situation we found ourselves in afta I returned from my first voyage afta our wedding. She was thick with pregnancy and 'cause I was out'ta sea notification of our bundle of joy neva reached me. It reached me afta our bundle of joy was born!"

Oliver turned stunned but recovered quickly because J.B. generally didn't share much information on John Jr. nor did Oliver push for information. It was a mutual understanding since their first voyage together, that their pain for lost loved ones was their own business unless they wanted to share it with the other person. However, J.B.'s story had the effect he was looking for because it appeared Oliver was hanging onto every word with bated breath.

J.B. with a twinkle in his eye from his last comment continued with a lilt of amusement to his voice, "I remember walkin' inta the kitchen and Janice had her back toward me. She was bent over the stove checkin' her vittles and I was thinkin' she's a bit curvy 'round the hips, at least more than I rememba! I was like who cares, she's my gal and I plan'ta have my way with her all week long! I rememba sneakin' up and grabbin' her 'round the waste! I'm not sure who was more surprised in that moment, her or me! I was lucky it twas a spoon in her hand and not a knife, son, otherwise we'd not have had Annabelle after J.J." J.B. winked at Oliver causing both men to burst out into their belly laughs._ I can only imagine Janice beating J.B. with a spoon thinking he was an intruder._

J.B. continued as he whipped tears of laughter from his eyes, "I learned afta that'ta announce my arrival home!"

"Ahhhhh, so that's why you would always say 'MISTRESS OF THE HOME MAY WE SEA URCHINS ENTER YOUR LOVELY LAND VESSEL?!'" laughed Oliver.

"Absolutely, I learned very quickly that I may have earned the money as a sailor, but she ruled the roost as well as the finances! Oliva, I've always thought fondly of Grace, she's as gentle as Janice, but with a fiesty Irish twist! She's definitely your match, that's why I've been coachin' ya boy! When ya've found your match don't let go or have her finda reason'ta let ya go!" J.B. emphasized his statement by grasping Oliver's hand firmly with his knobby one with fierceness in his eyes. He didn't release Oliver's hand until Oliver nodded his understanding and agreement.

"Hmmm, anyway," snickered J.B. as he continued his story, "not only was I shocked'ta bein' attacked by a mad woman with her spoon, but I also received a great whack from her protrudin' stomach as well! I'm not sure what surprised me more 'the lioness' protectin' her unborn cub or the belly cocoonin' it! Once, she recovered of course she threw her arms 'round me but the belly hindered us a bit in more ways than one! Let's just say this fella didn't get what he wanted from his gal that night, and do ya know why?! Later much much much later in the week, I finally had it! I wanted her and I wanted her bad! I'd missed her so much and all I wanted'ta do was show her ... OLIVA! Ya're married, ya know what I'm talkin' about, NO NEED'TA GET EMBARRASSED!"

"Welllll," stuttered Oliver as he tugged on his collar in discomfort, "Welllll, you and Janice, are like my parents! I think it's okay to say I really don't want to hear about my parent's love life."

"I can stop sharin' my story but I'm tellin' ya, ya won't get where I'm leadin' ya. I think I've figured out the catalyst of all your frustrations," continued J.B.

"You have? Please share man! I'm sorry for bellowing just now! I just want our relationship back on track!" pleaded Oliver.

"Well, like I was sayin', J.J.'s arrival in our life wasn't'ta long afta our honeymoon phase. I shipped out three months after tyin' the knot with Janice, so we definitely had'ta make up for lost time!" started J.B. but when Oliver ears started to turn red he stopped with the 'love details' even though he found it quite hilarious. "Anyway, afta a few days of bein' denied, I'd had enough and I came stormin' inta our bedroom where I saw her lookin' in the ol' dressin' mirror with her belly exposed. It was the first time I'd laid eyes on it, she'd neva let me see her belly 'fore that and I imagine she'd have kept it that way if I hadn't walked in on her!

"Oliva, I'm tellin' ya this 'cause I'm positive Grace and Janice were cut from the same cloth. They're women that feel highly blessed'ta give their man a child of his own as well as feeling thankful to have any child that God sends her way; however, like my Janice she's totally head o'er heels in love with her husband and wants'ta continually please 'im. She's prob'bly feelin' lost 'cause as a mother she's absolutely relishin' in her body's changes and feelin' her little tyke move and grow; but, on the otha hand, as a newly wed and woman she's findin' it hard'ta imagine she's still your aphrodisiac with all her body's changes," continued J.B. with a far off look but with a distinct glimmer of pride.

"What are you talking about? Grace's body is gorgeous with all her new curves even though I'm more of a leg man myself! I mean her gams are … well let's just say I've admired them for years or maybe I've been a leg man because their some of Grace's greatest assets!? ANYWAY, THE CHANGES HAVE ONLY BEEN SLIGHT, I MEAN SHE'S PRETTY MUCH ALL BELLY RIGHT NOW! Her added curves have only enhanced her body," rebutted Oliver.

"I'm glad you think that but have ya told her?" questioned J.B. as he glanced over toward his adopted son.

"Well, not exactly, I mean every time I go to tell her either someone interrupts us, it doesn't feel like the appropriate time, or she's frosty toward me," weakly argued Oliver as J.B. just shook his head.

"Hogwash! No wonda she's all o'er the place. The puzzle is finally all comin' togetha! No, hear me out," stated J.B. as Oliver tried to interrupt him, "Didn't ya say that durin' her 'confinement' Grace appeared'ta have popped? And didn't ya say that the doctor told ya'ta not continue with your nightly activities until afta she was released from bed rest?"

"Yes, but …"

"Well … if I was a bettin' man, I bet she noticed the change too and feared your reaction. Do'ya know what happens'ta women beside gettin' rounda? Their stomach veins also appear more pronounced givin' their bellies a blue look as well as stretch marks marring their porcelain skin," continued J.B. Oliver stared at him in disbelief and then slapped his forehead with his hand as he shook his head as everything started to fall into place.

"Now I understand the 'blue hippopotamus' comment I overheard her mutter to herself one early morning when she was trying to find something to wear. I'm sure she thought I was still asleep otherwise I'm sure I would never have heard it. Nor, was I dumb enough to bring it up to her since overhearing it. J.B. I'm walking on eggshells around her! I've never felt this intimidated by anyone in my life!" confessed a bewildered Oliver.

"I wouldn't say intimidated but more like fear that your other half is pulling away from you?" nonchalantly questioned/stated J.B., which Oliver's long pause confirmed his suspicions.

"Yes, deep down there is still a little doubt as to why Grace would love ME, ME of all people! She's an angel where I'm the tyrant!" confessed Oliver.

"Rubbish! She's your otha half! Her strengthens compliment yours and vise versa!" refuted J.B. as he held Oliver's gaze and didn't continue until Oliver nodded his agreement to his assessment.

"Anyway, back'ta my discovery of Janice's glorious belly! I felt this rush of pride that shot from my loins'ta my heart! I rememba her look of horror as I slowly advanced toward her and how she tried'ta cover it. I rememba pleadin,' 'No, let me …' as my voice hitched with all the emotion a proud papa could feel, 'that I did that!' That we created that little bein' that she housed in her belly. Oliva, I hit my knees as I kissed her bare belly and rubbed my head against it.

"When I looked up she had tears runnin' down her face and I didn't realize I had tears as well until she brushed her delicate fingers against my face'ta wipe 'em away. We shared a tenda moment that only two lovers slash future parents can share, but she broke the contact 'gain then attempted'ta cova her belly. We played tug'a war with her garment and she finally screeched at me! I let go but not without my own protests!" recalled J.B. with a gleam in his eyes.

"And?"

"Well, I asked what the matta was with her? She stated that she looked hideous!" continued J.B.

"Hideous?!" questioned an incredulous Oliver.

"Apparently, she thought I would view her belly as an abominable appendage," J.B. supplied with a shrug as he knew the outcome of his story.

"ABOMINABLE APPENDAGE?!" bellowed an astonished Oliver shaking his head back and forth in bewilderment.

"Yes, rememba Oliva, we were newly weds 'fore I shipped out! In her eyes, I shipped out leavin' a captivating enchantress and returned'ta a abundantly fruitful motha-ta-be! She finally wailed her thoughts'ta me, 'Can't you see how fat and ugly I am?' I musta gave her an incredulous look 'cause she pushed me on my bum and attempted'ta stalk outta the room. Howeva, I wasn't done with her, I spun her 'round, pushed her up 'gainst the wall, and well … well you're married! Once, we pulled up for air, I told her she's the most alluring sight I'd eva beheld! She then asked meekly, 'really?' I was floored, I rememba thinkin' can't she feel my lust? Yes, she knew I loved and adored her, but the vibrant and passionate woman needed'ta hear and be shown that she was still breath takin' even with child!" wistfully stated J.B..

"So, you told her right?"

"As well as showed her all night long, Oliva! My homecomin' was finally fulfilled if you must know," cheekily responded J.B. as Oliver's face turned fire ball red with embarrassment causing him to clear his throat a few times.

"Ah, I see," finally responded Oliver, causing a round of chuckles from his surrogate father as he reached over and clapped Oliver on the back. "So, you think all this stemmed with Grace's 'new appendage' and that she thinks it's abominable due to the veins and stretch marks?" softly questioned Oliver.

"Yes, it all seems'ta fit. The timin' of the tyke makin' itself known'ta the world, the Adrienne incident probably knocked more of her confidence down, and then readin' your chicken scratch notes in your daily planner probably ripped the rest of it right out from unda her. Not only did all those incident's rock her womanly foundation but also her professional one as well! Rememba Oliva, she's been your sidekick in business much longa than your wife and I'm sure she's just as unbalanced as ya are right now if not more! After all, ya've both had a tailspinnin' year with Annie stealin' your hearts, your whirlwind of a romance, balancin' newly wed bliss with parentin' and business, discovering your upcomin' parenthood 'gain, the accident, both girls' restrictions, Annie's misunderstandin', and now all this, I'd say a lots happened and it's not even been a full year yet! So, yes, I'd say my epiphany makes sense, and I'd also advice that you skedaddle home to your lovely wife. She needs reminded that she's still your enchantress as well as your recently branded tigress sporting her newly acquired pink stripes that only gestating cubs produce on their mommas!" brazenly encouraged J.B. as he slowly hoisted himself out of his chair to lead Oliver to the door.

Once both men reached the door, J.B. started to clear his throat and then jerked Oliver's arm with intent as he choked out, "Oliva, don't eva … eva take for granted … or miss the blessin's … blessin's your children will brin' ya! If Grace wants ya'ta … ya'ta be with her when the babe comes … ya be there ya hear! Hospital rules be damned! If she wants … wants that babe near ya durin' the day … so be it! Ya neva know when the opportunity'ta be a dad … dad will be taken … taken away from ya!"

Oliver looked at the strong man beside him, his father figure, as he poured out his heartache to him. He knew J.J.'s death tormented him since he was at sea and never got to say goodbye to him nor was he there to support Janice and Annabelle during the immediate loss. The fact the two remained together and stood together as a united front spoke volumes of their love for one another. Not knowing how to respond Oliver pulled J.B. into a tight embrace and if tears weren't already trailing down each man's face they were after J.B.'s parting words. "And neva doubt God's blessin's sometimes … sometimes when ya … ya least expect it … He graces ya … ya with second chances," as he clapped Oliver on the back before hauling him back into another father-son hug like a proud papa. Once both men regained a semblance of calmness an understanding fell over them as they both appeared to have grown another inch from love and pride.

Oliver then briskly left the house with a light but purposeful bounce to his stride as he strolled through the gardens toward the mansion. _Leapin' lizards! If only … I hope I can fix things with Grace and correct some of the bumbling errors I've made sense the beginning of this month. If J.B. is right and Grace thinks that I don't find her attractive anymore as a woman … well I've got news for her! Her newly added curves with those mile high gams … WOWZERS … if I didn't think Grace agreeing to be my wife was glorious enough THEN I've died and gone to heaven as I get to behold and ravish in her fruitful transformation!_

When Oliver reached the back terrace his stride slowed as well as his thoughts when he heard, "Daddy, daddy," near the front entrance of the house. Annie was waving madly at him before she made a mad dash toward him yelling in the process, "Daddy Warbucks! I'm going to Aunt Annabelle and Uncle Christian's house tonight! Aunt Annabelle is going to show me some more tricks of the trade!" Once Annie closed in on her target, she threw herself at Oliver and he quickly returned the embrace relishing in her love a little bit more after his man-to-man talk with J.B. "Oh … uh … well uh … I don't know how to tell ya but mom discovered the nursery!" Annie quipped quickly biting her lower lip in trepidation knowing Oliver wanted to be the one to show Grace.

Oliver blanched a bit but briskly inquired, "What was her response?"

"Oh! She went mad about it! You shoulda seen her daddy she was speechless at first and when she found her voice she asked whose idea it was. When Aunt Annabelle told her it was all you, and that you hand picked every piece of furniture, then reviewed all her sketches for the different illustrations of **_Peter Rabbit_** and his friends in order to add to the different pieces, in addition to hiring that rug and wallpaper company to make all those one of a kind **_Peter Rabbit_** accents for the nursery, she started to cry! BUT, when she went over to our new rocking chair and began to read your letter she began to wail! Aunt Annabelle shooed me out of the room so I'm not sure if it was happy or sad tears that she was crying, all I know is that about 20 minutes later Aunt Annabelle came out and told me to go in and hug mom, not ask any questions, and pack my overnight bag! I'm thinkin' though that they were happy tears 'cause 'the end of the world look' was gone and a look I'm not sure I can explain was on her face instead. It looked like a good one though! Well, I gotta go! Love you daddy Warbucks!" Annie proclaimed as Annabelle called her to join her as she and Oliver shared an endearing waive.

By the time Annie had reached Annabelle, Oliver was already in the house hastily striding up the stairs. _Wow, please, dear Lord, let Annie's perception be right that Grace was pleased with the nursery! After this past month I'm not sure what to expect! Oh God forbid, she's upset that I did it and not her!_

_Lord have mercy, she's leaving me!_ This was Oliver's thought when he burst through their bedroom door to find stacks of clothes on the bed. "GRACE!"

* * *

_**Another big thanks to my incredibly busy yet fantastic editor, Sis21K! When she okays my story-line and its flow my confidence in continuing my plot mounts tenfold!**_

Also, linked to my profile page are two websites that inspired my nursery idea (the rocker and the Petter Rabbit theme).


	2. Grace's Madness

This chapter starts off with Grace's POV being written in her diary which she addresses Bessie (bold/italics). It addresses Grace's insecurities as a wife and how her growing stomach maybe a turn off to her husband. Toward the end of the chapter her POV will be thought based not via her diary (italics).

Thanks for stopping by and reading another chapter of this shorter fic. The posts will be about every two weeks instead of my normal one week updates. I am a bit behind because I was recently blessed with a new awesome nephew, Theodore, and other family events have gotten in the way as well. Again thanks for your support and understanding. :-)

* * *

March 30th, 1934

3:00 p.m.

_**Oh Bessie,**_

_**I don't know what to do! It's been such a wretched month! First, Annie's issues and my 'confinement,' then making amends with Annie and solidifying her place in our hearts/lives, and finally it appeared as if things would be on the up and up when a few days later both of us had the majority of our restrictions lifted. You would have thought all would have … would have … gone back too normal, but baby Warbucks decided too make his/her presence known by making my stomach grow tenfold.**_

_**Ugh! I am ecstatic that I'm pregnant, Bessie, don't get me wrong! I wasn't sure at my age, 33 going on 34, that I would be able to get pregnant let alone sustain a pregnancy! I thank my lucky stars everyday, BUT AS A WOMAN WHO JUST 'LANDED HER MAN,' as Annie would state, the changes to my body would surely repulse my husband!**_

_**The morning that Annie and I both had our doctors' appointments, I discovered that not only had my belly popped out a bit more but so did it's blue veins! I looked like a 'blue hippopotamus' and I also noticed I was sporting a slight waddle too my gate now. Ugh! I thought the waddle would come a bit later! I didn't remember Abigail being this big at almost five months.**_

_**Oh Bessie, one of the restrictions during my 'confinement,' as you well know, was celibacy! I was so looking forward to a night with Oliver where we could unleash our bottled up passion, but after seeing my hideous belly I feared he would reject me or worse! And 'worse' came later that evening! Bessie I know I have written this before, but I think I am loosing my husband's interest! I mean how could he possibly want his 'fat wife' when he could have a very thin and curvy Adrienne Bouvier. I know I have ranted about her every night since her appearance on March 1st but am I not entitled? I ALSO KNOW that he hasn't left the mansion, in order to rekindle their relationship yet, but I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop!**_

_**UGH! My hormones are all over the place! One minute I want to spit nails at Oliver and in another I want him to take me on the office desk! Oh, that moment in the pool with Oliver was delectable! I was so nervous about him seeing me in that bathing suit that Cecile helped tailor, I wanted something that made me look somewhat sexy and show of my legs which Oliver loves too admire. She also helped me with several new business suits as well, but stated that she was a bit tied up with another project to assist with more alluring outfits for off business hours. She stated that she would assist after the other project was complete and I was grateful for what she already made me so I wasn't going to push.**_

_**Anyway, once Oliver's smoldering gaze landed on me in my new swimsuit and I returned it with the same heat (that is before Annie's water attack) it gave me the courage I needed too join them in the pool. Oh Bessie, he's such a good father, but I WANTED HIM in that moment! It was selfish I know but I still sulked a bit on the raft when they continued too ignore me. Eventually the water relaxed me and I forgot all about my jealousy.**_

_**The next thing I knew I was ambushed by my daughter and my husband! To say I was surprised was an understatement, and I was a bit miffed that Oliver got my hair wet. I was about to give him a piece of my mind until he planted an amazing toe curling kiss on me. Thank goodness Annie seemed too know that we needed time because she started to do laps in the pool. This allowed Oliver and I to get a little frisky and before I knew it I was backed up in a corner enjoying my husband's attention! Unfortunately, Drake interrupted us and I nearly died of embarrassment! Bless Annie because she saved me and eventually both of us gave Oliver permission to see his guest. Just knowing he was perturbed about the interruption set my heart at ease. I couldn't wait for bed!**_

_**Those thoughts were short lived when Annie and I went to save Oliver from his guest. Shock doesn't even begin to describe how I felt when I saw Oliver hugging ANOTHER WOMAN and then to learn it was ADRIENNE BOUVIER, his once mistress nearly destroyed me! She was gorgeous and her waistline and figure were to die for even if I wasn't pregnant! All I could do was size her up and pull Annie closer to me to hide my growing bump. I couldn't compete with her! Annie sensing my fear and knowing all about Adrienne (in a way) helped me escape that wretched scenario.**_

_**We both dashed up the stairs and she quickly darted toward her room, but before she could fully close her door I told her I would be in to use her shower shortly. For a split second she looked at me funny but then said, "Sure mama I'll leave the door open." I remember thinking I need too hold it together or else she'll start to ask questions, but I feared my hormones would let me down. Thank goodness she didn't say anything to me as I entered her room and crossed over into her bathroom. She appeared to be engrossed in one of her drawings!**_

_**After crying for about 15 minutes in the shower, I heard a knock and a soft "mama are you okay?" I knew then I needed to collect my wits together and 'suck it up' like Annie would say, because she rarely called me mama unless she was sick, hurt, clingy, or concerned. I remember telling her I would be out of the shower in five minutes, and she said "okay." Once, I 'sucked it up,' I completed my hygiene regiment in the shower and stepped out into the dressing room then hastily glanced at my 'fat body.' I quickly dressed in my under garments but Annie must of heard me turn off the shower because she poked her head. "Mom? Oh wow!" was not what I wanted to hear but Annie quickly came in to exam my exposed belly. "I've neva seen it this way!" I went into mom mode and corrected her grammar, "never dear," as I quickly tried to cover it up, but my precocious daughter was captivated by it. Then I recalled the last few days and the 'hell' we were all under so I let her explore it a bit more. I could see her silent pleading to touch it and I allowed her, resisting the impulse too hide it under clothes.**_

_**I'm glad I did because it was the most endearing exchange between Annie and her sibling. Oh Bessie, it was so adorable that I was able to forget the blue veins and feeling like a hippo for a few moments. Annie placed her palm hesitantly on my stomach and said, "Hello, little one, I finally get to see you a bit more tonight! I can't wait to meetcha, I'm your big sister Annie! I know I've told you this a lot since mom and dad told me aboutcha but I love you!" Just as she said those three words she received a swift in kick in the hand. The look on her face was precious and we both giggled in delight! She then placed a soft kiss on it and left the dressing room. To say the exchange lifted my mood for a split second was an understatement but after trying to fit into one my last alluring dresses with an empire waste line to conceal the baby bump my hopes and spirits were dashed. Oh the dress still fit like a glove but it definitely didn't conceal our little tyke. I WAS DEFINITELY PREGNANT NOW!**_

_**It all seems absurd I know, I'm pregnant, but the woman in me wants too be slim to enchant her husband each night! And, after getting my first glimpse of Adrienne how was I suppose to compete with this hideous, blue veined belly. It appears I had more blue blood in me than the Queen of Sheba as well as having swallowed a hippopotamus' gut. Before I could ridicule myself anymore Annie popped her head back in stating she was hungry so I quickly blew my hair dry and got ready for dinner.**_

_**Oliver had yet to come upstairs to find us and I presumed he was still dealing with Adrienne which I was right because when we entered the dining room his presence wasn't there. Annie inquired after him and Drake stated that we must of just missed him upstairs because he had retired to our suite to shower and prepare for dinner. If he thought it was odd that I didn't know where Oliver was he kept it to himself.**_

_**Annie, bless her soul, kept me entertained until Oliver joined us, but when we heard his footfalls in the hall my disposition changed. I know for a fact Annie's mirrored mine as well. For a split second I felt a surge of pride and love in my heart when a sudden thought floated through my mind, that I may have lost Oliver but I would always have Annie and the baby.**_

_**After several awkward moments Oliver slid a packet of letters toward me which Adrienne had brought to his attention. I only had to read a few to get the gist of the horrid threats upon Adrienne and from what Oliver told me of her personality and self appointed seclusion from society it must of took tremendous guts or fear for her to come to the house. Then Annie wanted too know what was in the letters, of course, what I read I wouldn't want her exposed to so I told her not to worry because Oliver would take care of it all.**_

_**Even though the rest of dinner was taken up with Annie's chatter I still felt awkward and I just couldn't help feeling inadequate. I know it seemed preposterous but that self doubt still niggled the back of my mind especially after seeing how beautiful Adrienne was with her perfect figure and blonde hair. Even in her fifties she's aged well and I'm sure years of being out of the sun has done wonders for her skin.**_

_**Annie finally stopped babbling and started giving Oliver and I weird looks, and I know it's because Oliver and I kept stealing glances at one another like before we were romantically involved. Then bless my little tyke because he/she gave me a good wallop sending his/her sister over to save the day. I know I barely consumed more than 10 bites of dinner but the prospect of leaving the intense atmosphere was so appealing I suggested we head up to start our nightly routine. I know it was cowardly of me to run off but I needed time to regroup and mull over everything that transpired earlier.**_

_**I know I have written pages and pages about all that has ensued over the last few weeks but I just can't get them out of my mind, such as: Does Oliver still find me attractive? Was that hug as innocent as Oliver played it out to be? How could I be so heartless toward my unborn offspring that I would love the changes to my body one minute but despise them another minute? How I can relish the movements all day long but then as a woman I think how my body's morphing into this ugly creature? I feel so blessed to be pregnant and feel so absolutely awed by every movement I feel yet at the same time I feel like less of the 'enchantress' my husband has so fondly called me! I'M SUCH A MESS!**_

_**Oh Bessie, that night after Adrienne … I put a gulf between Oliver and I as I got into bed. Oh how I thought the night would end so differently especially after our encounter in the pool! I was still nervous about Oliver seeing all the blue veins but my libido has been on overdrive lately. Probably a big reason to my irritability lately!**_

_**Anyway, Oliver left, HE LEFT which sent me into my own pity party! After crying for at least an hour, Oliver returned to our room, I was able to clamp down my rolling turmoil and hold onto the hope I felt that he didn't leave the house for Adrienne. I still refused to close the gulf between us by moving closer to the center of the bed, but Oliver did it for me by grabbing and pulling me in front of him to spoon. I had to bite back my sob and relish in his arms because I hadn't lost him yet!**_

_**MY WORLD DID SPIN OUT OF CONTROL THE NEXT DAY! Yes, I got up early the next morning, not intending to snoop, but to relieve my compressed bladder; and, since I was up, I might as well have dressed and head straight to work to make up for lost time before breakfast! I know I keep perseverating on the same topics over and over Bessie but I can't help it! I've gained so much in less than a year, Oliver's love and heart, my children, and Oliver wanting me too continue as his colleague/secretary.**_

_**OF COURSE, THE OTHER SHOE WOULD DROP! He scheduled interviews for my replacement while I was bedridden, HOW DARE HE! I remember the moment with the Roosevelts were he stated that he wouldn't be able to work without me, EVER … WELL THAT WAS SHORT LIVED! I saw red immediately and yes I've made Oliver pay! However, I made sure to call off the frost bite at night after talking to 'Dr. Love.' Mama Esther stated that the surest way to send a man to another woman's bed would be to shut him out of the one he already occupies. This of course sent terror straight to my heart and I vowed then and there while sending the Lord thousands of 'hail Marys' that if he returned Oliver to me that at night I would keep the iciness out of the bedroom. I also vowed to prove myself as Oliver's business associate, even if I was turning into a 'blue hippopotamus with zebra stripes' channeling all that iciness into my efficiency.**_

_**I was so relieved to find Oliver out on the couch early the next morning after using the facilities, I couldn't contain the tears of relief when I leaned over him to invite him back to bed. I have also stayed true to my oath where an unspoken truce remains in the bedroom each night. Bessie, he holds me like I'm his most valuable treasure at night yet there is still a huge elephant in the room or maybe several of them in the morning!**_

_**Then we fought again earlier today after my doctor's appointment. The news was to much to bare, I was elated but frightened at the same time! The news could definitely have major consequences with my job let alone my figure (that is, what is left of it)! My whole world has been rocked again so a thought struck me right before I returned to the office. I would have to try harder to convince Oliver that I could be both mother and secretary at the same time and get him to agree to my proposal of setting up a crib and playpen **__**in the office. To say the black powder that had been building up for several weeks finally exploded with thunderous fireworks which were heard all the way to the school room and back is an understatement to say the least!**_

_**His reasons were justified and I get them but I don't want to miss out on anymore milestones my children achieve nor do I want some hussy taking over my job! I said so and followed them up with more choice words I've been biting back for several weeks. My words lit Oliver's fuse box causing several staff members and Mama Esther to show up at the office's door which of course deflated both of us immediately. Then my hormones took over and I dashed out of the room as another round of water works took over my body. Mama Esther followed me up to our suite not to long after to check on me. She stated that she had to adamantly insist that Annie stay in the school room because she**_

_What in the world!? Is that Annie in the next room? It sure sounds like Annie's squeal of excitement! Is that Annabelle's voice too?_ _What could those two be doing next door?_ Grace closed her diary and slid it over to the corner of her vanity as she slowly rose from her stool. She then briskly walked to the door opposite of Annie's bedroom and slyly attempted to open it, but hesitated as she heard the voices on the other side float through it.

"Aunt Annabelle! It's amazing! Mom's gonna love it!" shrieked Annie. However, Annie and Annabelle both had their backs toward the door and didn't notice Grace slowly opening it sporting a look of surprise then wonder as she soaked in the newly decorated guest room.

"Shhhhh, Annie, you know your father wants to show it to her tonight! You'll ruin his surprise …" trailed of Annabelle as she and Annie turned around as they heard Grace's gasp.

"Ought oh! Mom! You weren't suppose to see this yet!" squeaked Annie as she made a beeline for Grace in order to make an attempt to get her out of the room, but Grace wouldn't budge as she covered her mouth as her eyes glazed over with tears of bewilderment and awe.

"Grace, dear, are you okay?" questioned Annabelle as she joined Annie and Grace. Grace slowly met her eye but started to sway on her feet. Annabelle and Annie hastily guided her over to the nearest chair where Grace quickly tried to put her head between her legs taking deep breaths to ease the light headedness that nearly consumed her a second ago.

"Annie, go get your mother a glass of water dear," instructed Annabelle as she returned her focus back on Grace.

"Annabelle …" meekly exhaled Grace.

"Grace, dear, take deep breathes in and out ... that's it. Thank you Annie," stated Annabelle as Annie slid the glass in front of Grace's face. Grace looked up and gave her daughter a wobbly smile as she graciously accepted the glass of water.

Once Grace took a few sips of water she placed a chaste kiss on Annie's temple before asking, "Who … who … I mean how …" her stuttering had Annie snickering a bit and Annabelle smiling like the cheshire cat.

"Oliver, my dear 'brother' is completely smitten with his wife that before you were even married he listened to your wishes. He overheard you talking with Cecile one day about the kind of nursery you would want one day if you were to ever have a child. Oliver filed that information away nearly two years ago and before the car accident he enlisted Cecile, Abigail, and I into making your wish come true. He may not be a designer nor an artist like his daughter but he has taste. Oliver hand picked every piece of furniture, said 'yah or nay' to different sketches, paint, and fabric Cecile and I produced, to detail the room. If we couldn't do the work he enlisted different companies to create items such as the rug and the double rocking chair. We planned to have it done earlier but since my apprentice had her arms in casts she was unable to contribute to the cause until they came off," Annabelle chortled as she tweaked Annie's nose causing a soft smile to form on Grace's lips as she pulled Annie into an affectionate embrace. "Oh and on a side note, he picked blue as an accent color not because he hopes for a boy but he hopes your little tyke has your blue eyes," continued Annabelle.

During Annabelle's monologue Grace had slowly glanced around the room and attempted to soak in every intricate detail and after hugging Annie she hoisted herself up to move toward the double rocker. Annie followed her and shared, "Mom, that note you found in daddy's planner wasn't about replacing you but replacing our rocker in my room with this one! Isn't it smashing?!"

"What!" squawked Grace as speechlessness took over again.

"Yeah, and he left you a note too," continued Annie as she handed Grace the envelope. She accepted it with shaking hands as she slowly sat down on the new rocker. Grace, with abated breath, slowly took out the letter as her hands continued to tremble. Annie attempted to read it over her shoulder but Annabelle pulled her slightly away as she nonverbally communicated that the letter was between her father and mother; and, if her mother wanted to share it with her she would when the time was right.

**_My Dearest Grace,_**

**_I have tried countless times to ask a simple question but have failed majorly. Call me a coward whose afraid of being turned down and/or fears a face to face rejection. The only way I could figure out how to ask was to pair it with a note and a new chair. How do I ask to intrude on your special time in which you and Annie share?_**

**_I'm not sure, but I can only express how much I have longed to join you and Annie during your nightly routine. Each evening I listen to the majority of your routine and envy your time together. After the week of hell with Annie, where she misunderstood her future place with us (that is once our little one arrives) … well I was hoping that this chair would not only allow Annie the luxury of joining you while rocking our little tyke to sleep but also prevent you from breaking your nightly routine with her (just adding to it). It would also allow your humble husband the leisure of mingling into the mix too join his three loves._**

**_Grace, darling, you are my heart and soul and I am so extremely happy that you have blessed me not only with our daughter but the child you carry! I am still riding that euphoric cloud nine that my enchantress from my dreams agreed to marry me, bless me with children, and continues too spellbind me speechless each and everyday because she's my own personal siren as well as my other half in more ways than one! I hope your never forget that you are my one and only!_**

**_Your Eternally Devoted Husband,_**

**_Oliver_**

**_PS- I hope you still wanted Peter Rabbit and his Hill Top Friends for the nursery. XOXOXOXO_**

Initially, when Grace started to read Oliver's letter, his request to join Annie and her at night had her baffled then it was quickly followed by sorrow which sliced through her heart as she realized how left out he must have felt. That even being married and loved by both her and Annie he still felt lonely at times. Then as she continued to digest more of his letter, especially when he still referred to her as his enchantress and siren, even plump with child now, a myriad of emotions joined the others she already felt. She then wailed as she realized all the misunderstandings that occurred in the last few weeks due to her insecurities and poor communication between the two of them.

Annabelle, knowing the bits and pieces of the strife between her 'brother' and 'sister-in-law' shooed Annie out of the room again stating she'd come fetch her once everything was squared away with her mother. Annie quickly gave Grace a hug before scampering out of the nursery.

"Oh Annabelle! I've been … I've been wretched! How in the world has Oliver put up with me all this time?!" wailed Grace as she covered her mouth to stop another sob from escaping her mouth.

"Oh Grace," soothed Annabelle as she joined Grace on the rocking chair, "Oliver loves you immensely and a little bit of ice isn't going to change his feelings toward you." When Annabelle's response didn't get the reaction from Grace that she was looking for she gave her a sisterly nudge in the side resulting with a slight snort of disbelief from Grace. This caused Annabelle to playfully nudge Grace again causing Grace to nudge her back and quickly a nudge war ensued resulting in a fit of schoolgirl giggles. However, soon after Grace hastily hauled her pregnant body out of the rocker with Annabelle's assistance after she realized the giggling caused Grace to require the facilities.

When Grace returned to the room she ventured over to the crib and as she ran her fingers over its details and asked, "You really think so?"

Annabelle was caught of guard initially by Grace's question and what she was referring too, but then she realized that Grace returned to her earlier declaration that Oliver indeed still loved her with all his heart. "Yes, Grace, you slayed the callous, money hungry, all I care about is capitalism tyrant with your heart of gold ..." started to argue Annabelle.

"Annie played a major roll in knocking down the iron gate around his heart too," meekly interjected Grace as she continued to wander around the room and soak in all the creativity and love that was bestowed on each piece of furniture and wall.

"Yes, she did but as his child," agreed Annabelle but continued her argument to restore Grace's faith in herself, "Grace, look at me, please. My 'brother,' Oliver, has loved you for years and you know it now, just as you loved him. If ten years of celibacy isn't enough evidence of his loyalty and devotion toward you for years then I'm sure his steadfast resolve and support to weather out this current turmoil within your marriage will. Even though I am pretty sure as a man he doesn't fully understand your insecurities which have caused the layer of frost to reside over the mansion." Annabelle ended the last comment with a sly knowing grin.

"Oh Annabelle, I have been quite testy and frosty toward him, but I've been so … so …"

Annabelle started to chuckle causing Grace to initially look chastised but by the end of Annabelle's reasoning she was giggling too, "Grace, your frost bite is nothing compared to Oliver's notorious tirades, barks, and bites. I'm sure part of the last few weeks have given him a good dose of his own medicine because I can only imagine all the venom and bellowing you've had to endure over the years as his personal secretary."

"Yes, I didn't realize how much his bellowing actually startled me until Annie came to stay with us and she said I looked like a jumping jelly bean all the time," snorted Grace but her mirth soon faded. "Annabelle, you're a mother and wife," started Grace as she cradled her belly and shyly continued, "Did you ever have a war with yourself?"

Annabelle grinned slightly as she understood more about the issues between Oliver and Grace after Annie shared some of the missing details. After all she knew about Oliver's confusion due to his daily visits with their 'father' J.B. She also knew that Adrienne's visit was the catalyst that stirred up the happy pot. "Oh Grace, every woman goes through that but I, like you, have a wonderful husband whose eyes never wandered to another woman nor did he look at my body as if it had an 'abominable appendage' to it. Quoting my late mother's depiction of her 'blue veined, whale of a gut, stretched and branded beyond belief' baby belly. I'm sure papa has shared his first homecoming after our 'parent's' nuptials with Oliver by now. When he returned to a very pregnant mama."

"If he has Oliver hasn't shared it with me but I haven't really given him the opportunity," stated Grace with a lilt of shame to her voice as she ducked her head.

"Grace, none of that! Like I said you gave Oliver a good dose of his own medicine and besides don't you worry! He never stepped foot in Adrienne's cottage nor will he ever after he's gotten everything his heart desires. If you're worried about where he's disappeared to during all hours of the day. He's slipped to papa's cottage, one to stew and vent or two to look over all our work on the nursery furniture and decorations," stated Annabelle with conviction.

"Really?" shyly posed Grace.

Annabelle tilted Grace's head back up and stated, "Really! Now do you want to hear about papa's beating by a wooden spoon or not?"

"A wooden spoon?!" inquired Grace with a hint of humor to her voice.

"Oh yes a wooden spoon, J.J. and I loved to listen to mama and papa recount the story when we were children. However, once J.J. passed,it was like a spoken agreement by my parents to never share it again. It wasn't until I was pregnant with Evelyn that mama shared the rest of the story with me. You see the awkwardness you are feeling is very common with every woman especially when she's practically a newlywed wanting to have her way with her man like you and mama!" chuckled Annabelle as Grace turned a gruesome red with Annabelle's last comment.

"ANNABELLE!"

"Oh Grace, you know your whiz kid, also known as Annie, is not only full of life but full of questions too. Especially when she's trying to figure out her parents' innuendos and subtle and not so subtle ogling during meals or even work," wickedly commented Annabelle.

"WHAT!?" screeched Grace with mortification written all over her face.

"Grace, it's not necessarily yours nor Oliver's fault that your newlywed bliss is twisted in with instant parenthood. Most couples have at least nine months before they have to divide their time between themselves and a child," winked Annabelle and then continued, "I also know that both of you completely adore and love Annie, and you both also feel that without her interference you would still be stuck in a rut."

"Absolutely, positively, without a doubt do we both love and cherish our little minx," cheekily responded Grace. "Now before I have to use the facilities again, I wouldn't mind hearing the spoon story if you're still inclined to share," continued Grace with an edge of mirth to her request.

"Oh, it's one of the most cherished stories of my childhood but with the added adult content it makes the whole situation even richer with mirth and endearment," Annabelle commented before proceeding to recount the famous 'spoon' incident in addition to J.B.'s 'affirmation' that Janice was still sexy as all get out even with her new curves and branding from her unborn child. During the Annabelle's recount of the whole story Grace chuckled, snorted, and even got misty eyed toward the end of it.

"Grace, do you know what papa fondly says of you?" questioned Annabelle as Grace shook her head no, "He says you and mama are cut from the same cloth, and if you two are cut from the same cloth then Oliver and papa are two peas in a pod!"

"He says that about me and Janice?" humbly questioned Grace.

"Yes, he does and I'm sure he's given Oliver a good swift kick in the rear end or some much needed wisdom today. I think all of us are ready for the both you to cease this nonsense also known as misunderstandings and insecurities!"

"So, you really think that Oliver still finds me attractive?" continued to question Grace as her insecurities began to flare again. If Grace hadn't looked so forlorn and fearful Annabelle would have rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the situation.

"Grace, that man is absolutely head over heels in love with you whether thin or not. He's also got that proud peacock walk most males get when they've impregnated their mate," slyly sassed Annabelle as she nudged Grace with a tongue and cheek look.

"ANNABELLE, really is that how a lady should talk!?" Grace playfully mocked right back as both ladies started giggling like schoolgirls again. Their laughing caused Grace to use the restroom again.

"Grace, dear, I'm going to go retrieve Annie before she bursts through that door and ruins the new paint and wallpaper. Also, why don't we take Annie tonight so you and Oliver can 'kiss and make up' appropriately tonight without worrying about unwarranted interruptions?!" cheekily posed Annabelle.

"Leaping lizards Annabelle, you've been around Mama Esther way to long!" replied a playful Grace who felt so much lighter after Annabelle's reassurance and Oliver's wonderful gift. "But, yes, I would greatly appreciate it. I plan to have my way with Oliver!" boldly stated Grace with a tint of red to her cheeks as she rejoined Annabelle in the nursery.

"Glad to see that you are still a blushing bride even though there's visual evidence that it's been a few months since your wedding night," saucily retorted Annabelle as Grace just shook her head and snorted her reply. Annabelle then embraced Grace in a sisterly hug and soon after turned toward the door to retrieve Annie leaving Grace to peruse more closely the intricate details of the nursery Oliver lovingly oversaw.

When Annie returned to the room, Grace was softly tracing her right hand over the crib as she tenderly stroked her belly with her left. She had a far off look in her eyes with a serene look plastered on her face. "Mama? You look better. Are you better? Aunt Annabelle told me not to not ask any questions. She told me to pack an overnight bag 'cause I'm staying with her, Uncle Christian, Evelyn, Twister, and C.J. tonight. She also said maybe the rest of the weekend, if you and daddy say its okay tomorrow. I'm not sure why but that's what she said," rambled on Annie as she nuzzled into Grace's side after slipping into her embrace.

After Annie's 'Mama?' Grace mentally shook herself from her daydream, then immediately accepting her daughter's embrace, and instinctively began to tenderly stroke her face with affection. As Annie continued to ramble on she bit the her lower lip in order to contain her laughter. However, with Annie's last comment she released an unladylike snort, "Annie, my vibrant and curious girl let the grown ups deal with this weekend. If you want to stay with Aunt Annabelle, Uncle Christian, and your cousins longer so you can either play with C.J. or catch up on your art lessons that's perfectly fine but if you want to come home that's okay too. And to answer your question, I'm fine and I absolutely love the nursery!"

"Phew, daddy was adam … adam …" trailed off Annie trying to recall the word she wanted to use.

"Adamant, sweetheart?" supplied Grace.

"Yes, he was adamant that the nursery be done in **Peter Rabbit and his Hill Top Friends **even though the companies kept trying to sway him toward **Raggedy Ann and ****Andy**. He said he already had an Annie with a red mop of hair and he certainly didn't plan on adding Andy to the mix!" chortled Annie. "Besides I already asked him to not name the baby Andrew during one of our swims. Is that okay? I think it would be weird, and daddy said that the **Raggedy Ann and Andy** series was my very own special series since its what you purchased for me to help me quickly learn how to read better. He said _**Peter Rabbit and his Hill Top Friends**_ would be special for the new baby."

"Now, that you mention it, it would be weird, so Andrew is definitely out, and your father is right, each of our children should have a special series of their own; however, I'm sure sharing wouldn't be an issue either," continued Grace as she tweaked Annie's nose resulting with Annie nodding her head vigorously with a bright smile on her angelic face.

"That would be a swell idea! I am curious about this **Peter Rabbit and his Hill Top Friends**! I also can't wait for everything to be normal again. Mom, I hope with me gone you and daddy can 'kiss and make up,'" Annie stated seriously. Grace didn't have time to respond to her comment because Annabelle had stepped into the nursery to fetch Annie.

"Annie, dear, let's go so your mom can get ready for the evening! Uncle Christian is making his famous linguini with Alfredo sauce," Annabelle informed Annie as she started to jump up and down in excitement!

"And his garlic bread too!"

"Yes, and his garlic bread too," confirmed Annabelle as she winked at Grace once Annie turned back to her, to give her one more squeeze and one more 'I love you' before darting out of the room to retrieve her overnight bag.

"Grace, dear, go freshen up for 'your man' because it's time to 'knock his socks off.' I love using Annieisms!" declared Annabelle as she gave Grace a final wink with a bit of wickedness to it.

"ANNABELLE, I do declare! But thank you for taking Annie and I plan to try and 'knock his socks off,'" Grace stated with and edge of self-consciousness again causing Annabelle to whirl around again.

"GRACE, now, you stop that! You need to stop being such a ninny and turn into that vixen Oliver's enchanted with ASAP!" argued Annabelle.

"I am not a NINNY just … just fat and pregnant!" rebutted Grace.

"Again stop it! Get over to your room, find something enticing for him, and have a great time tonight making up! Now go!" ordered Annabelle.

Grace defiantly marched over to her suite muttering under her breath, "If I can find something enticing that's not going to rip the instant I attempt to zip it up due to my protruding belly."

Annabelle having heard Grace's grumbling sassed, "What did you say Grace?!"

"Oh nothing dear have a great time with Annie," saucily replied Grace before disappearing into her shared walk in closet with Oliver. She them shimmied out of her current business suit and started to peruse her wardrobe in her undergarments revealing her belly which up until now she refused to expose for to long since discovering the blue veins and stretch marks.

_What am I going to wear? The only outfits I own that are a semblance of sexy and alluring will most likely rip down the seam when I attempt to zip it up over my big belly!_ Just after that thought Grace received several kicks and karate chops from her germinating offspring. "Oh, so mind reading mommy's thoughts are possible in the womb now, huh! Don't get me wrong I love feeling all the movement and experiencing everything about this pregnancy; after all, if it wasn't for your big sister's appearance in our lives, daddy and I … well we would probably still be Miss Farrell and Mr. Warbucks to each other," Grace shared as she lovingly rubbed her growing belly, "But, tonight mommy needs to earn daddy back, and being a 'blue hippopotamus with zebra stripes,' who can only fit in her businesses suits or bathing suit that Cecile helped tailor, just isn't going to cut it! So, give mommy a break!"

_I surely have something in this closet with a larger empire waste line. Who are you kidding Grace, most of your dresses were all designed to show off you slender waste!_ By this time Grace had removed several potential dresses off of their hangers, but when they appeared to small she discarded them on the bed instead of putting them back on their hangers. After about the seventh dress she was startled out of her musings when she heard Oliver bellow, "Grace!"

She was so startled that she dropped the dress she was measuring up against herself while utilizing the floor length mirror. This immediately exposed her belly to Oliver who had just stepped into the closet allowing him to soak in all her glory; however, his appearance also elicited a high pitched squawk of surprise from his wife, "Oliver!" As she attempted to conceal her belly from him by shying behind the mirror as a horrified look flickered across her face as she meekly shrieked, "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

_**Hugs, hugs, to my beta, Sis21K, for her continued support and encouragement of my creative juices! :-)**_

_**I also want to thank MinervaDeannaBond for allowing me to use some of her ideas that she utilized in her Bedknobs and Broomsticks story, She's Having a Baby! Excellent read if you enjoyed this movie as a kid like I did (it's on my favorite list)! ;-)**_

Thanks to my chapter one reviewers!

Lindsay

TheUnnamedAvatar

markaleen


	3. Kiss & Make Up

In this chapter all will be righted in the Warbucks' household again but not without some drama and angst first. :-) Words in italics will be a mixture of Grace and Oliver's thoughts.

Also, I don't own the 1982 characters but I do own the Hawthornes and few others. :-)

Fair warning now! This chapter is a bit racy for anyone under the age of 13 years old. It's definitely a T rating!

* * *

March 30th, 1934

4:30 p.m.

"What am I doing here?!" softly exhaled a terrified Oliver as his gaze flicked around for Grace's suitcase. In his panicked state, it had yet to register that Grace was only in her lingerie and attempting to hide her body behind the floor length mirror instead of packing a bag to leave.

"Yes, Oliver! What are you doing here?!" questioned a very insecure Grace. _This is not how I wanted Oliver to see my belly … I wanted him to see it after we made up! Ugh! WAIT!_ "Why do you look like you're about ready to loose half your fortune?! OLIVER!"

"NOT MY FORTUNE BUT MY HEART, GRACE! Because you're leaving me!" bellowed Oliver.

"WHAT?! Oliver, I'm not leaving you," Grace stated as she rushed out from behind the mirror in order to soothe Oliver, and in her haste she forgot about her self-consciousness for a minute.

"You're not?! Then why are several of your dresses laid out on the bed as if you were intending to pack them?" Oliver asked as he instantly pulled Grace into a tight embrace after her revelation. He then buried his head into the curve of her neck as he took deep breaths in to calm his nerves in addition to relishing in her smell. _Deep breaths, calm down, she's not leaving you. UGH! NO TEARS, YOU'RE A MAN, DAMN IT!_ Grace for her part continued to soothe Oliver as she rubbed his back in comfort, but when she felt a splash of liquid on her clavicle she immediately cradled Oliver's head in her hands as she pulled his head up to look her in the eyes. When she saw the raw pain and misery clouding his dark blue eyes, tears immediately sprung into her eyes mirroring the same ache and agony displayed in his.

Grace attempted to ease his distress verbally but the lump in her throat made it hard for her to speak without quivering. She tried to clear her throat three times but failed miserably, so instead she did what felt naturally and began to pepper Oliver with supportive/loving kisses. After being shocked initially by Grace's onslaught, Oliver's senses slowly returned to him as his 'husbandly' instincts began to reciprocate Grace's loving kisses and caresses.

Then all at once, what were showers of comfort unleashed into something more primal as their pent up sexual tension exploded in a flurry. Oliver slowly started to back Grace up toward the storage island as his kisses and fondling became wild with frenzy and need. Grace's actions mirrored her husbands' but while his hands groped her body hers were attempting to divest him of his outer clothes. Just as he hiked her up onto the island and her attempts to undo the buttons on his shirt failed causing her to just rip it apart sending buttons flying all over the closet, her stomach sent a one-two-three punch eliciting a sudden 'oof' not only from Grace but from Oliver too. This sudden occurrence stopped their carnal passionate onslaught as their focus immediately shifted to Grace's exposed belly.

"Leapin' lizards Grace, this little tyke has a mean punch! Here I thought we would be uninterrupted by our offspring," cheekily stated Oliver as he tenderly caressed their child and received a few kicks and punches in response to his jesting. After receiving his answer, he glanced up at Grace to share the joy in their child, but instead of seeing awe and wonder he saw weariness and trepidation etched on his beloved's face as she bit her lower lip with apprehension. Instantly, J.B.'s comments about how a pregnant woman may perceive herself to her lover came to the forefront spurring Oliver into action. He immediately cupped Grace's head softly as he planted a toe curling kiss to ease Grace's doubts about herself as a lover.

Then before Grace could fully digest Oliver's nonverbal declaration of love, support, and adoration he tugged her off the island and toward the floor length mirror. He then pulled her in front of him and gently asked, "Tell me what you see?"

"Oliver," meekly squeaked out Grace as she attempted to dodge eye contact with their reflections.

However, wanting to make his point loud and clear to his wife and enchantress, he was bound and determined not to let her self-loathing and consciousness detour him from making his point even if he had to beg, "Grace, please humor me?!" Oliver then began to nibble down Grace's neck eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her.

"OLIVER WARBUCKS, YOU DON'T PLAY FAIR!" squealed Grace as she snaked her arms behind them to squeeze and tease his gluteus maximus because two could play at this game.

"I'd say the same thing goes for you my sexy vixen!" growled Oliver right before gently nipping Grace in one of her sweet spots causing her to purr with ecstasy as her hooded eyes flew toward their reflection. What she saw in the mirror took her breath away as her husband's demeanor and eyes held the same love and passion he always had for her before making love to her. The sudden realization took her breath away as she gasped in shock and despair of all the wasted time, self affliction, and spousal infliction toward one another over the last few weeks. _How could I have been so stupid?! I mean look at me?! I'm a whale yet the way Oliver looks at me … I mean it's as if my stomach was still a washboard and not so hideous. Maybe what Annabelle stated earlier about a man being completely smitten with his wife …_

"Grace?" interjected Grace's thoughts, as Oliver brought her back to the present as he whirled her around to face him. "What is it?" _Now, what? I swear 99% of me doesn't care what the baby is as long as it is healthy, BUT the other 1% hopes for a boy because these female emotions are driving me to the 'nut house!'_

"Oh Oliver! I've been such a tart these last few weeks! How in the world could you still possibly look at me like you did on our wedding night with such love, adoration, and passion?! I mean look at me! I'm not only fat, but I have more blue blood in me then all of the British Royal Family put together as well as these hideous stretch marks! How in world could you possibly see me as a anything but a ''blue striped hippopotamus,'" wailed Grace as she balled his half ripped shirt in her hands as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Oliver quickly reached into his breast pocket for his handkerchief and hastily shoved it into one of Grace's hands for her to use eventually. Then he instinctively wrapped his wife in a tight comforting embrace as he soothingly whispered words of endearment in her ear while planting several kisses to her head.

Just as Oliver was about to verbally respond, to negate Grace's self assessment (after contemplating his response for a few minutes especially since he didn't want to land in the 'doghouse' again), sudden womb movement interrupted his train of thought as he felt his offspring's appendages extend out against his own stomach. This movement immediately had him release his embrace with Grace as he lightly grasped her arms to push her slightly away from him in order to see this sudden action. To his complete surprise the outline of two feet were present followed quickly by a hand or two as it gave Grace some one twos. He instantly fell to his knees as he basked in the glory of his tyke, and just when he went to place a kiss on her belly a hand suddenly pushed out against her skin as if in greeting. Oliver then retracted his face as he quickly placed his own hand against his child's in greeting.

Grace at first had a sudden urge to shield her 'hideous belly' but fought against it as soon as her eyes flicked toward Oliver's face which displayed awe and wonder. Then after he hit his knees a sudden warmth of motherly pride flowed through her as she tenderly began to stroke his bald head as tears of joy and love suddenly clouded her eyes. Just as she was about ready to say, "He or she wants to say hello daddy," it quickly vanished on the tip of her tongue as Oliver's baritone floated up to her ears. _Oh my … this is the first time Oliver's ever talked to my belly. He's always acknowledged it nonverbally with tender caresses, rubs, and embraces but never has he spoken to it like Annie or I do! Oh dear here comes the water works again, thank goodness Oliver gave me his handkerchief!_

Oliver not knowing Grace was going to say something, had a sudden urge to say something after this wonderful greeting. There was no longer any hesitation, self-consciousness, or silliness that a grown man shouldn't talk to his unborn child but a longing to prolong this interaction with it. "Hello … little one … this is your daddy speaking. I want you to know how much I love you and how blessed I feel that your mother and I created you together. Psst … between you and me, I never thought I would have any of this and I thank my lucky stars everyday that your mother went against my wishes and brought home an orphaned girl instead of a boy … oomph," uttered Oliver as Grace playfully swatted at his shoulder causing both of their eyes to briefly meet and share a silent conversation of affection and love before Oliver returned his attention back toward her belly.

"As I was saying," airily huffed Oliver which caused another attempt of playfully swats from Grace, but he caught her hand before she could do any more damage. Then he turned it over gently all while holding Grace's gaze as he tenderly placed a kiss to her palm. This gesture caused Grace to suck in her breath as a wave of unconditional love or as Annie would say 'warm fuzzy feelings' spread throughout her body.

"Anyway … if your mother hadn't brought your sister, Annie, home I imagine we would still be doing the same dance of longing and admiring from a distance. I'm sure your mother has already shared with you that we've been together for over 10 years as business associates. In that realm we've always been a well oiled machine, but as lovers and parents … well … we're still trying to figure it out … most days," stuttered Oliver as he briefly glanced up at Grace. By this point she had slipped her lower lip between her teeth due to the bewilderment she was feeling as a result of his comments; however, she slowly nodded in agreement to his last comment. _I'm so glad he feels the same way! Sometimes I feel like my personal life is out of control but we can always rely on business as usual in the office._

"Don't get me wrong little one … we feel so blessed that your sister, Annie, charmed and bewitched us as well as the entire staff during her first few days of her stay. I know that without her, my heart's desires would have remained under lock and key, as IT became harder and more miserly over the years. So … you see how important she is to us as well as you!" proclaimed Oliver as he slowly raised his eyes in order to catch and hold Graces as he continued his dialogue, "BUT, I think she has corrupted you just a bit too! Your impeccable timing little one or should I say more like inopportune timing mirrors your sister's especially when I am trying to seduce your mother! I never would have imagined that I would have to deal with a child's interruption tonight since your 'Aunt Annabelle' took your sister for the night. We're going to need to work on your timing, but for now I ask that you be still for a few hours."

After Oliver's gentle command the extended appendages imprinting on Grace's belly slowly retracted as both parents marveled at their offspring who appeared to have listened to his or her father. Oliver then returned his gaze back toward his wife as he slowly ascended to his feet, and as he rose his eyes slowly morphed from awe, to adoration, then to love, and finally they flicked to a smoldering hot dark blue which revealed his immediate want and need for his 'enchantress.' His unspoken love, lust, and desire for Grace took her breath away and sent her into a bit of shock; and, during her paralysis Oliver quickly spun her around to face the mirror again as he began to rub his lower anatomy against hers in order for her feel how much he already desired her. This elicited a wanton moan from Grace as she began to tremble in his arms from her own eagerness and yearning.

"Not so fast my dear, you haven't heard my argument yet," whispered Oliver in her left ear as he rested his head on her shoulder and begun to caress her body starting with her thighs and venturing up to her sensitive chest. His tender caresses elicited multiple gasps of pleasure from Grace.

"Oliver!" breathlessly exclaimed Grace in protest as she started to arch into his hands silently imploring him to continue his administrations.

"NO GRACE!" painfully exhaled Oliver as he stilled her swaying and moaning, "There will be plenty of time for foreplay and definitely what comes after; BUT, I get my turn to rebuttal your claims and personal assessment of yourself." As Oliver made his declaration he gently slid his arms around Grace in order to cradle her in his loving embrace. His tender gesture earned an appreciative sigh from Grace as she bit her lower lip again in nervous anticipation as she gave a slight nod of approval. Then her hands, on their own accord, slowly snaked along Oliver's arms as they descended toward his in order for her fingers to intwine with his to join his embrace.

"Now, I have two points to make my dear and the first one I want to address is business related. By addressing this first, I hope to calm our libidos a bit," Oliver commented as he again rested his chin on Grace's shoulder while playfully jostling them which elicited the school girl giggle he wanted to hear from his wife. "Anyway, we've signed two deals together that are very important to our relationship. The first being a business contract which you signed a long time ago that solidified your position as my personal secretary; BUT, I intend to amend that contract on Monday … NO HEAR ME OUT MY LOVE, I'm not trying to put another wedge between us … so stop your thrashing before one of us accidentally gets hurt," softly commanded Oliver when Grace attempted to leave the embrace fearing he was going to replace her.

"Fine," huffed Grace but her eyes, via the mirror, were shooting daggers toward her captor.

"GRACE, I'm never replacing you, unless you say 'Oliver I can't juggle our relationship, motherhood, and the business anymore,'" emphatically stated Oliver causing Grace's body to deflate in his arms while her eyes slowly softened during his monologue.

"Go on," encouraged Grace as she continued to hold Oliver's gaze via the floor length mirror. She then drew up one of his hands to place a chaste kiss on his palm to spur him on.

"Thank you my dear," stated Oliver as he nuzzled his head against hers. "Now, where was I?" jested Oliver receiving a pinch from her wife in his forearm.

"Oliver Warbucks stopping being such a tease! I want to continue our earlier actions before tomorrow morning," sassed Grace with as much bravo as she could muster even though her insides were quaking with anticipation and nervousness.

"GRAACCE, stop worrying I promise we will get back to our foreplay and what it leads too after … Okay, so as I was saying I need to amend our business contract. After Annie asked me earlier today if I was going to replace you once the baby came and after our heated words I ventured over to J.B.' cottage … GRACE, what is it?" questioned a worried Oliver as he spun around to cup her crestfallen face.

"OH OLIVER … I thought … I thought …" gasped Grace as she gripped his lapels on his shirt collar while she buried her face back in the crook of his neck as she continued to sputter out, "I'm glad … I'm so relieved … I mean … oh Oliver! I've been so wretched toward you … I feared … I mean Annabelle said you've been … you've been … going to J.B.'s but … but …"

Oliver quickly tilted Grace's head up forcing her to hold his eye contact before he finished her thought for her, "You thought I went to see Adrienne? Grace, I would never … I would never do that … I would never break our marriage covenant! I take that very seriously, I mean I was going to get to that after I talked about amending our business contract by making you my full partner instead of my private secretary …"

"WHAT?! Your business partner Oliver? I don't understand …" Oliver silenced her with a soulful kiss that sent 'warm fuzzy feelings' all the way down to her toes.

He then rested his forehead against hers as he continued, "Grace, I might appear oblivious around here especially when it doesn't pertain to our family and the business, BUT I am well aware of all the job titles you've incurred over the last decade. Basically, Grace, what I'm trying to say is I'm quite content with our business arrangement and I can't imagine life any differently. I mean, Grace not only are you my 'right hand man' in the office but this house runs like a well oiled machine under your management. You do it so efficiently that I can't imagine anyone else doing it so smoothly, and when there is a hiccup it's barely noticed."

"Oliver, those barely account for a business partner," Grace added with a bit of shock and disbelief laced into her voice.

"GRACE, look at me, please? I mean it, all the things you do make my business life so much easier. You have to remember how poorly everything ran before you entered my chaotic world over 10 years ago! I mean Grace within six months of your employment this place was … well … like a well run ship that every captain on a cruise liner dreams about. You've not only made my life easier but less stressful because I don't have to worry about all the finer details of the household …" continued Oliver.

"Oliver, that's just the household! And once I established a weekly routine with an efficient checklist everyone in charge of their departments took over …" rebutted Grace.

"Grace, dear, I know most of the department heads listened to you about two months after I put you in charge, but some of them such as our lovely footmen were the last to cave into your charm and suggestions. Don't look so surprised! I happened to over hear one or two grumble one day, and I made it a point when a few were in earshot to compliment you on your efforts with the majority of the household …" trailed off Oliver as Grace's eyes sparked with recollection.

"Oh! I remember being very surprised you noticed and wondered why you complimented me so casually over the newspaper. It did however instantly give me some 'warm fuzzy feelings,' especially when you continued to praise me on my efficiency as your secretary and how well everything in the office was running smoothly. I also remember you ticking off everything that you were pleased with within the household and how many of my suggestions to the majority of the departments were working so well that many of your colleagues were jealous; but, the one department most of them at the club still liked to jest about was the poor performance of your footmen. You said it was a pity they let their pride get in the way of their good senses just because a woman was suggesting ideas to make them more efficient and the envy of every great household. I have to say I was quite shocked and humbled at the same time, and to know now that you had an ulterior motive … well … I'm not sure whether I should be happy or angry right now!" expressed Grace.

"How about happy Grace," cheekily responded Oliver while using Annie's puppy dog look.

"Oh you! I guess all is forgiven, I just thought …"

"Grace, I meant every word then, I just wanted some prideful ears to hear how dumb they were being! If I had been that pompous … well you know how many secretaries I went through before you," Oliver stated as his face turned slightly red from embarrassment eliciting a hearty laugh from Grace. Her jocularity was short lived as she hastily disentangle herself from Oliver's embrace to dash into the bathroom to relieve herself again. Her actions caused Oliver to roll his eyes behind her back and chuckle at her predicament caused by their growing tyke.

"OLIVER! I can't help that your offspring does this to my poor abused bladder! And yes I am well aware how many secretaries you went through before me! I also appreciate your assistance even if I wasn't aware you were praising me as well as putting Drake and his footmen in their places at the time. The 'boys' club' was definitely the hardest group to break through during my first year. I know that running the household was not initially in my job description nor is it still; BUT, I was so frustrated with the lack of structure and adequacy by the staff I felt I needed to do something! After all, WE WERE ALL WORKING FOR ONE OF THE RICHEST MEN IN THE WORLD the least we could do was make up for his tyrant, egotistical, arrogant attitude by making his house the most efficient and desired one in New York!" saucily teased Grace through the bathroom door as she flushed and washed her hands before rejoining Oliver in their walk-in closet.

"OH REALLY, I'll show you tyrant, egotistical, and arrogant attitude," wickedly stated Oliver as he snatched Grace up into his arms while placing a toe curling kiss to her lips. Then to carry on his torture he pretended to carry her toward the door with purpose like he was taking her to bed but just when her eyes flashed with anticipation and passion he slammed on his breaks and detoured back to the floor length mirror in the closet.

"OLIVER WARBUCKS, YOUR EVIL ROGUE!" exclaimed a disappointed Grace as she tugged on his ear.

"Oh I am definitely that my dear, and I assure you I sooooo wanted to continue my path toward the bed BUT I still have to finish my rebuttal!" proclaimed a very frustrated Oliver who wanted to follow his animalistic instincts.

"Oliver!"

"Grace, I really want to finish this because I never want a rift to come between us again! You are my other half and I want you to fully understand it," emphatically stated Oliver as he slowly slid her body down his to intensify their shared electricity and need for each other.

"Oh Oliver," softly gasped Grace as she gripped his upper arms to steady her balance as well as her libido, "please hurry!"

Oliver wickedly chuckled at her response and earning himself a pinch in the arm from his very frustrated wife! "Grace! Okay, okay," stated Oliver as Grace went to pinch him again, "I'll make this as quick but eloquent as possible, my eager beaver!" His last comment DID earn him another pinch to his arm but instead of retaliating he hastily turned Grace around to face the floor length mirror again.

"Alright, my little minx, no more abuse!" playfully stated Oliver as he embraced Grace from behind resuming their original position; but, Grace was having no part of it as she snaked her arms behind him and gave both his butt cheeks a tight squeeze again eliciting, "Graaaace, I'm warning you!"

"You're warning me," Grace sassed back.

Oliver released his arms from around Grace as he reached behind him to capture both of Grace's renegade hands. Then he quickly pulled them around her body with his own to criss cross them in front of her to hold them in a firm but tender embrace. Oliver then returned his chin to her left shoulder as he willed her to meet his smoldering gaze in the mirror by slightly swaying them back and forth.

"Don't make me give you a hickey for your misbehavior my little vixen!" playfully threatened Oliver earning the heated stare he was looking for from his wife.

"You wouldn't dare!" half mocked half seriously objected Grace.

"Try something like that again before I've finished my rebuttal and we'll see if I'm bluffing or not," challenged Oliver using his famous business eye quirk.

Grace finally gave in after having a brief stare down with her husband, "Fine Oliver! I'll give you five minutes to prove your case before I have my way with you!"

Oliver's response was to nuzzle Grace's neck and then playfully nip at it before continuing, "Duly noted my dear! Now, where was I? Ah, yes … so my beautiful secretary, I would like to amend our business contract and have it state 'business partner' instead of 'private secretary!'" Oliver then followed it with several slow and sensual kisses from Grace's ear all the way down her neck to her enticing collarbone eliciting a deep passionate grown from her.

"OLLLLIVVVER, you teeeeease," breathlessly stated Grace, "you so don't play fair!"

"Like I said two can play at this game, my dear," huskily countered Oliver, "Now, did you hear my request?"

"Yes, I am to amend our business contract," purred Grace as she gazed through her hooded eyelids at Oliver's reflection as he again playfully nipped at her collarbone. "Oliver, you have three more minutes to make your point before I whisk you away from this mirror in order to have my way with you!"

"Promise?!" teased Oliver before starting his argument, but Grace saucily replied nonverbally by rubbing her rear end up against his 'family jewels' eliciting a deep predatory grown from him. "No fair woman! You're wasting my five minutes," grunted out a very uncomfortable Oliver.

"Like you said, two can play at this game, my dear," Grace sassed right back.

"Nope, I get my five minutes back!"

"No, Oliver you have one minute left!" jested Grace but Oliver quickly noticed something else flick across her eyes along with her sauciness. Then it dawned on him, she was using a stalling tactic to avoid something that she thought was inevitable. It took him a minute but soon he realized it came back to her self-consciousness about her changing body. Grace noticed his look of enlightenment, determination, and smugness register on his face, like the cat that swallowed the canary, and realized her jig was up. "Oliver, pleeeease, I'm not sure I can handle this right now. Let's just go to bed so I can show you how much I've missed you," Grace attempted to purr but instead her voice betrayed her uneasiness as it trembled and hitched causing her to duck her head away from their reflections.

"Grace look at me?" softly commanded Oliver as he started to sway them back and forth again in a comforting gesture as he moved their entwined hands under her belly to cradle it like before. Grace slowly glanced up fearing she'd see disgust and repulsiveness on Oliver's face, but instead to her surprise and awe she only saw love and adoration.

"Oh Oliver how can you still look at me like that?!" exhaled Grace.

"Like what my dear?" responded Oliver however he already knew where this was leading too.

"Well … like I stated earlier! How in the world can you still look at me like you did on our wedding night or even after it when I was still skinny and not a 'big blue striped hippopotamus'?!" huffed Grace with indignation, "I mean don't get me wrong, I love that I'm pregnant, but Oliver we've not even been married a year yet and … and …"

Oliver silenced her thoughts when he took their interlocked hands and started to caress her belly with them as his smoldering eyes remained on hers through the mirror. "Oh Oliver!" gasped Grace.

"Now will you let me finish?" softly requested Oliver as he kissed her clavicle again but never taking his eyes of hers in the mirror.

"Yes!"

"Good, so now you know how important it is to me that our business adventure continues even after our little dividend joins us! So, if a crib and playpen are essential equipment for our office, so be it! And for the record, I don't want to miss anything either!" smugly stated Oliver to end that topic. This earned him another pinch on his right arm, after Grace removed her interlaced hand from his but after her silent attack she hastily intwined it back with his.

"REALLY?!" Oliver huffed teasingly which elicited a husky chuckle from Grace, "A wise guy, ay! Mind your P's and Q's." Oliver stated using his best **Moe** impression from the _**Three Stooges**_.

Grace catching on to his antics followed suit using her best **Curly** impression, "Don't forget to dot the I's."

"Certainly," as he imitated the famous 'stooge eye poke' backward toward Grace using his right hand. It was a bit awkward because Grace refused to release her interlaced fingers from his. This had both of them chuckling because the _**Stooges**_ were the girls' favorite series to watch on the newly installed home theater in the mansion. All the adults were forced to not only watch them but also **_Our Gang_** over and over but their laughter was worth it.

"Now, enough with the delay tactics my dear! I would like you to have your way with me too! BUT, it's very important to me that you know how seriously I took our 'marriage covenant!' I believed everything that William and Esther said during our pre-marriage counseling session. Even though our 'business contract' is very important to me, our 'marriage covenant' is more valuable to me than all of the Roosevelts', Du Ponts', Forbes', Rockefellers', and my fortunes put together. Grace it's priceless!" declared Oliver as he squeezed Grace in a tight but bearable hug causing Grace to suck in a breath of disbelief; but, after seeing and hearing Oliver's conviction and veracity she knew deep down his statement came from the bottom of his heart.

"Oh Oliver," whispered an awed Grace, as she brought their entwined left hands up to her face in order to give him a tender kiss to his palm, all while maintaining eye contact with him via the mirror. Her kiss lingered a few seconds longer than required to show and validate that she too returned his sentiments wholeheartedly. Once Grace finished her display of affection and love, Oliver then softly brushed his thumb over Grace's lips before returning their left hands to their original position.

"I never imagined that my dreams would come true Grace, that my dream girl would agree to become my wife, my living enchantress, and the mother of my children. When William and Esther requested that we have a pre-marital counseling session with them, I remembering thinking it was a bit absurd … because I already hit the jackpot, why would 'I' … I mean 'we' need counseling? But 'we' did!

"I never thought about the role God played in marriage and that their was an actual blueprint to follow. I mean sure I read the scripture, I grew up with the scripture, and I heard the scripture about a marriage covenant; BUT, I never dreamt that it would apply to me one day and the woman I married. I mean … I figured … well I figured that I would marry someone … well … marry someone to produce an heir … but never for love. I mean Grace … it wasn't until that fateful night in the Hawthornes' kitchen doing dishes with a certain blue-eyed, long legged, raven haired beauty that my heart actually lurched for the first time in the direction of love," continued a flustered Oliver but Grace's eyes danced with complete happiness as she attempted to contain it by biting on her lower lip again so Oliver wouldn't stop his confession. Oliver noticed her reflection and her nonverbal response which spurred him on especially after she squeezed both of his hands with hers in reassurance.

"Well … anyway, when William and Esther shared with us the importance of a strong marriage covenant as the center of our union … well … I guess … it really made sense when they said it … it was the center of their great marriage and that it has helped them through the good times as well as the bad times. Lord knows that they have had some rough times in their marriage … well I figured I better take their advice seriously. So, when they not only outlined the marriage covenant with life examples but also supported it with scripture … well ... I was all in after our session. I wanted it, I wanted to follow God's marriage covenant blueprint with you! I wanted to have that _**oneness**_ with you and only with you for the rest of my life!" stated Oliver with absolution to his voice.

"Oh Oliver, I wanted that too and still want that _**oneness**_ with you and only with you! BUT …"

"No BUTS, Grace, I know you think these are hideous," Oliver stated as he turned their bodies slightly to the right enabling them to view their sides better, and then he began to trace Grace's blue veins and stretch marks with their interlocked hands. Grace followed their movements through their reflection and then sighed a faux pas sound.

"Yes, they are quite awful," confirmed Grace.

"No, they're beautiful," Oliver lovingly stated as he continued to trace them with their hands.

"Beautiful?" snorted Grace. "Oliver, you're out of your mind. They are definitely not beautiful and neither am I for that matter. That's why I can't understand how you can still look at me … look at me … well you know … like you did when I was still your skinny bride!"

"No, you're still as breath taking as you were in that kitchen but I want you to see it too! I want you to take a good hard look at yourself in this mirror, and tell me what you see without turning away in disgust or attempting another stall tactic," requested Olive as he started a trail of caresses from Grace's signature gams, to her newly shaped hips, then softly over her recently engorged chest causing Grace to follow his path via the mirror. He then he slowly returned their hands back in their original position to cradle their offspring but not before retracing Grace's blue veins and stretch marks. Oliver then waited for her assessment with his head still resting on her shoulder.

Skeptical though she was, Grace finally heaved a sigh of resignation as a sign that she would humor him but not before flashing him a haughtily look before returning her gaze back toward her reflection. She noted that her hair hadn't changed much. Grace did notice that her skin had a rosier tinge to it, and she'd had a few spells of acne that she had to fight, something she hadn't done since her teens. Aside from her big belly, her figure was only slightly fuller all over, the pregnancy having added extra curves to her form, but her legs were still their normal shape. And then, there they were THE HIDEOUS STRETCH MARKS AND VEINS that were standing out on her tummy like they were beckoning for immediate attention. _Beautiful? Hardly!_ "I see a fat pregnant lady who has more blue blood in her stomach than the Queen of Sheba had in her whole bloody line!"

Oliver bellowed a hearty laugh, shaking his head in mirth, "Oh Grace, my enchantress, my other half, let me enlighten you on what I see! I see the same beautiful woman I've loved for years with the same mile high gams I've enjoyed spying daily for over a decade; but, now she's also sporting some more gorgeous curves and the tigress's stripes she's been branded with by her future cub! Grace, since Annie's come into our lives, your inner 'mama tiger' has been unleashed and I've seen your protectiveness over her … it's a force to be reckoned with … now you've just been blessed with the 'fierce tigress' marks that up until now have been invisible to the naked eye!"

"Gorgeous curves?" Graced began to chortle herself, "You've always been a leg man, Oliver, you actually find my new curves attractive?"

"Attractive?! I find your new curves downright sexy. You are every bit as enchanting to me as THAT DAY in that kitchen over ten years ago, if not more so. And I want to rectify a misunderstanding, I've never been a leg man, I've been a Grace Farrell man! Grace, I want to be very clear, BEFORE YOU, I never gave much thought to what was my favorite asset was on a woman. Most women were and are still a nuisance to me because all they see is money NOT ME! You were the first woman aside Esther, Annabelle, and well 'you know who,' whose given a DAMN about Oliver the man! BUT, you my dear are the one whose had my heart for over a decade!" confirmed Oliver as he spun her around to face him.

"Oliver, let's not talk about 'you know who,' right now, I get she will always be in our lives, but, for me, can we avoid mentioning her in future make up conversations, if at all possible?" requested Grace as reached for Oliver's lapels again right before she nestled her head into the crook of his neck (without her high heels she was four inches shorter so she fit perfectly into this spot).

"Duly noted my dear. Now tell me … was my rebuttal effective enough to put your mind at ease about your continued role as my exotic enchantress?" softly questioned Oliver as her rubbed his chin against her head.

Grace nuzzled and gave Oliver's neck butterfly kisses before responding. "Your points were quite impressive my dear, but your diplomatic tongue has always been one of your greatest assets. It's gotten you out of many business jams before in addition to getting into my pants! But this time I don't believe you," responded Grace with as much cheekiness and bravado that her self consciousness could muster.

"Really? Then allow me to convince you." Oliver gently tilted Grace's head up so he could slowly lower his mouth to hers and then proceeded to kiss her deeply until they both required air. "Do you believe me now?"

"Not quite. Try harder," Grace said, pulling him back in for another kiss and then started to guide him toward the bedroom door. "Mmm, Oliver ... I think … I need … some more convincing … elsewhere," breathlessly stated Grace in between kisses.

"That can be arranged!" huskily stated Oliver as he whisked her up into his arms and quickly headed toward their bed.

"It may take awhile to convince me," giggled Grace as she nipped at his ear.

"Oh, is that a challenge my dear? Well, I'm here to tell you, I'm up to IT my little vixen, even if it takes all night long!" wickedly responded Oliver.

* * *

_**Great big thanks to Sis21k for continuing to beta my stories as well as MinervaDeannaBond for allowing me to use some of her lines from one of her great stories in this chapter (She's Having A Baby).**_

_**Also, thanks for all my reviewers! This story will be four chapters now! The surprise you all assisted me with will be revealed in the final chapter. :-)**_

Chapter two reviewers!

Loyal DC Fan

TheUnnamedAvatar

markaleen

icecold5


	4. Surprise!

Last chapter of this fic. Sorry for the delay but life got in the way! Thanks for your patience!

I also believe in rewarding my vocal followers/reviewers (at least those who have active accounts and I could shoot them a private message). They got to vote on Grace's news and revelations after her latest doctor's appointment (TheUnnamedAvatar, Sis21K, markaleen, MinervaDeannaBond, Loyal DC Fan, and icecold5). You'll just have to read and find out what their voices and choices resulted in with the majority ruling (80% to 20%).

_I huge thanks to my beta, Sis21K, for continuing to beta for me even during her busy schedule! After this story we will both be taking a break until September. I will not be posting anymore shorts but I will be concentrating on Mothers and Daughters._

Just wanted to reiterate that I don't own the 1982 cast nor their characters. I do, however, own J.B., Annabelle, and the Hawthornes.

* * *

March 31st, 1934

2:14 a.m.

Several hours later, after four rounds of lovemaking, two refueling breaks, and many trips to the restroom, both parties laid contently sedated in their afterglow within each others' embrace as their lower limbs rested in a tangled mess. Their only barrier being their offspring which they gladly welcomed and nestled between them. Neither party wanted to close their eyes nor verbally say anything fearing their bubble of happiness would shatter. So, they just continued to tenderly caress and kiss each other using their actions to express their euphoria and love toward one another.

However, their offspring languidly stretched notifying mommy and daddy that his or her cooperation was now over. This caused Grace and Oliver to share a mouth to mouth grin and soft chuckles as their child's actions stopped their kissing in mid-stride. "Well, somebody is awake," stated Oliver as he peered over toward the nightstand to see what time it was on their alarm clock which read a little after 2 a.m., "I guess he or she is getting us ready for his or her two o'clock feeding."

Grace only snorted as she attempted to control the movement hoping beyond hope that her bladder would be left alone for a few more minutes. _Okay, be good for mommy! I really don't want to leave your daddy's arms to race to the bathroom again and I have yet to tell him our little secret!_ "Yes, I believe our offspring won't leave my bladder alone for much longer, and oh how I don't want to dash to the restroom again, Oliver. I'm just glad my mad runs before didn't ruin the mood," cheekily stated Grace as a wicked gleam danced across her face. "By the way my handsome rogue, I'm quite impressed with your stamina! Four rounds of love making?! I have to say those pool workouts have definitely left you young and fit especially since your libido rivals any young man in his early 20s," saucily stated Grace a she teasingly traced her fingers over his pecs and arms as she started to nip at his lips.

"Oh, and pray tell me how you know the difference between my libido and a 20 year old man's?" huskily stated Oliver through hooded eyes.

"Hmmm, it's a known fact Oliver that young viral men can't get enough," cheekily responded Grace causing Oliver to skim his hands down toward her sides in order to start tickling her. "Oliver, don't you dare start to tickle me or I really will have to leave this bed!"

"Then tell me how you know the difference my dear or I'll have to resort to bladder torture tactics."

"I just told you dear."

"Hogwash! Grace, I wasn't born yesterday and you my dear were an innocent before our wedding! Plus, a bit of a prude to even listen to such topics!" Oliver stated with a smug leer.

"I don't know what you are talking about and I was not a prude!" Grace sassed back as she attempted to stare Oliver down.

"Grace, I have to say your 'motherly stink eye' has become well crafted over the months but your 'wife stink eye' needs some more practice," jested Oliver.

"Oh, Oliver! Why can't you just accept my compliment for what it is instead of inquiring about it?" exasperatedly questioned Grace but realizing she wasn't going to win this stare down sighed in defeat, "Okay fine … if you must know your precocious daughter found the information in our lovely library! She was doing some of her own research on how babies are made, and discovered a whole new world of information I wasn't ready to divulge yet until she was at least 25 years old!"

"WHAT!? What do you mean? Annie found that kind of information in the library?! Did you torch it?! Leapin' lizards, Grace! She's just a child! Annie shouldn't be exposed to that kind of information!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Calm down papa bear," suggested Grace as she began to sooth Oliver's worry lines on his face, "your cub was appeased quickly with my hasty explanation but I glanced over the rest of the information as well as a few pages prior and after it. Those encyclopedias are filled with wonderful knowledge, but also with information I'm not ready for Annie to find out either. I also alerted the other parents to my discovery so hopefully future issues won't occur too soon!"

"Phew, thank goodness! So, in the encyclopedia it stated how babies are made?! Good heavens!"

"Yes and no! The pages before that specific information explained more about puberty and how it affected boys and girls differently. After reading those pages your daughter became very distraught to learn that she would eventually be greeted by a monthly visitor and that she may also blossom in the near future as well," explained Grace with her eyes twinkling after seeing her tough husband blanch at the thought, "Once we got past all that, I asked her why she was looking in that particular encyclopedia and her reply was to find out how babies were made. Thank goodness the explanation about procreation was very general so I explained to Annie that a baby is created when a mom and dad love each other and God wants to bless them with a child."

"So, let me get this straight the information before was about puberty and then a short description of procreation? Hmmmm … so where did you read up on a man's vitality?"

"I skimmed over it! Like I said your daughter was very upset about her future predicaments so I took the opportunity to review the information before allowing her to see the rest of it. Let's just say that whoever provided the facts was much more detailed with information about each gender's changes and libidos over their lifetime than the actual act. Sooooo, if the author is correct my handsome rogue, you are a rare specimen because most men's libidos plateau around decade four of their lives; however, on the flip side women's libidos enhance more after decade three of their lives and continue to bloom during their lifetime!"

"Oh really! Hmmmm … I'm not sure how to respond to that information! Maybe most men don't have an enchantress like I do who inspire them to stay fit and viral!" sighed Oliver with a cheshire grin.

"Ohhhh you!" playfully slapped Grace. "Now if you don't mind one of your offspring has repositioned him or herself on my bladder!" exasperatedly stated Grace as she untangled herself from Oliver. He assisted her up from the bed by giving her a boost then proceeded to get up himself. Oliver then slipped on his robe and then picked Grace's up from the chair.

"Grace …" started Oliver with an edge of nervousness to his voice.

"Yes?"

"Ugh … well ugh …"

"Oliver what is it? Are you okay?" Grace asked with a lilt of worry to her voice.

"Yes! I just wondered before we fall asleep …," bashfully started Oliver as he began to shuffle his right foot along an imaginary line, but quickly glanced up as Grace emerged from the bathroom only in her birthday suit allowing him to rake appreciative eyes over her one more time before he held up her robe to slip into before continuing, "Well, I know you have already seen it, but would you humor me … I mean I've …" After slipping into her robe, Grace turned around and silenced his worry with a finger to his lips.

"Oliver I would love for you to show me the nursery! I want to hear all about the details from your own lips. Annabelle and Annie's voices may have lured me into the nursery earlier, but they didn't share to much about the process! However, I did read your note and … and … and … OH OLIVER you've always been welcome to join us! I wish you would have said something before! I feel like such a heel!" tearfully stated Grace but Oliver shushed her as he gently wiped away her renegade tears with the pads of his thumbs before peppering her face with soft kisses.

"Grace, dear, it's your special time with Annie, just like my swim lessons were my time with her. I just … I just … well … it's just Annie doesn't need my attention anymore when it comes to swimming … and, I guess I am a bit jealous of your time together. However, after last month's misunderstanding I didn't want junior's entrance into our lives to disrupt your time with Annie but maybe add us to it!" reasoned Oliver as Grace nuzzled her nose with his as a giddy grin spread across her face.

"Oliver, the fact you even thought to think about how we would split our time with each of our children is amazing! The chair is perfect! I know Annie thought it was a smashing idea as well! Now … my wonderful husband are you going to willingly give me the grand tour of our offspring's new residence for the next decade or so, or am I going to have to drag you in there?!" quipped Grace as she slowly pulled out of their embrace and captured Oliver's hand as she gave him a sweet come hither look.

"Hmmmm …," mulled over Oliver with his tongue in his cheek.

"Oh you!"

"I'd love to show you the nursery," Oliver shyly answered as his ears turned a bit red._ Even though Grace has already had the liberty to view the nursery earlier, I am still a bit nervous about showing her! You'd think I was 16 again and trying to figure out how to play cool in front of my crush! Adrienne and Grace maybe the only women I've ever been with physically, but there was a time I was smitten with one of Annabelle's friends, Hazel. Boy was I always nervous around her with cotton balls in mouth and sweaty palms especially when I was trying to be inconspicuous by saying something or doing something nice for her to gain her approval or attention. And, right now I feel exactly the same way with Grace which is preposterous! I guess … I can chalk it up to the fact Grace will have another glimpse of how much 'I DID PAY ATTENTION' to her wants/needs throughout our platonic relationship, and playing nonchalant toward them at the time yet secretly I was filing them away in my memory bank like a love sick pup!_

"Oliver, why the red ears?" scoffed Grace as she continued to lead him toward the nursery's door. "You don't have to be nervous or shy about your love and thoughtfulness toward me or our children."

"Well, it's just …"

"I know, I know, the big bad Oliver Warbucks has a reputation to uphold among his business associates, but my handsome 'teddy bear' its wonderful to know that you have a warm gentler side for your family! Annie and I have grown accustom to your 'professional and personal disposition switch' as well as our friends, family, and staff. It's nice to see you are able to flick it on and off more readily these days! I promise you that you are still a fierce and ruthless business man that the business world still admires and fears all at the same time, but I believe the world in general likes how you are fiercely protective and in love with your 'girls.' Now, my romantically sweet husband, please share this wonderful world of **_Peter Rabbit and his Hill Top Friends_**," Grace requested as she playfully batted her eyelashes. She then slowly opened the nursery's adjoining door and flicked on the lights as she continued to pull her shy and recoiling husband through it.

"Oliver! What's with the sudden awkwardness?!"

"Oh, I don't know," Oliver answered as he started to rub his neck self consciously, however, Grace wasn't buying his answer and gently cupped his face in one hand as she tilted it up a bit to make eye contact. Grace continued to really look into his eyes as they attempted to dance away from hers.

"Oliver?! Wait are you worried about how I feel about you overhearing Cecile and I talk about the type of nursery I would want for my child, if I were to ever have one?!" Grace asked with a lilt of preposterous in her voice but immediately realized that her assumptions were correct as Oliver's ears turned red again. "Oliver, you're so cute!" teased Grace as she drew him into another embrace to give him eskimo and butterfly kisses.

"Cute?! Grace, I'm anything but cute! We may need to get your eyes checked out after your fifth month check up!" Oliver bantered right back but his jest sobered Grace's playfulness.

Grace quickly changed the subject back to Oliver to avoid discussing her doctor's appointment especially since she moved it up and already went to it, "So … my handsome romantic husband you're demonstrating some self consciousness right now because the time for the great reveal is here; and, all of the sudden you feel a bit foolish because you created exactly what I wished for years ago after eavesdropping on Cecile's and my conversation about nurseries. Tsk, tsk, tsk … Oliver! I thought we agreed that we would look past all the silly things we've done for each other over the years?"

"Grace, if you think about it … it's not something that I did years ago! I do feel a bit foolish right now and I'm not quite sure why I all of sudden feel this way … only that … well I guess … it's because it just dawned on me that when it comes to you I've always been a romantic fool! This just proves it because I stored that information away … I guess subconsciously hoping that one day I would … I mean we would fulfill your dream together! I was so excited to create this room for you that I didn't take the time to think about … I mean after stewing over at J.B.'s … I mean I had this horrible feeling settle over me … that you would be upset with me again for enlisting the help of Annabelle, Cecile, Abigail, and even Annie … with … well … with concocting this _**Hill Top**_ world for our little dividend," bashfully stuttered Oliver as he shyly shared his troubling thoughts with his wife.

Grace for her part just tweaked his nose and gleefully chortled before twirling around in a grand gesture before stating, "Oh Oliver, this nursery is absolutely mind blowing! The details are so breathtaking … Annabelle stated that you had a hand in every little detail and that makes it even more special! Yes, I did dream about working on the nursery, but with everything that has transpired in the last few months with the wreck, Annie's restrictions, my 'confinement,' etc. my thoughts toward the nursery were put on the back burner. However, this magically world is more than I could have ever hoped for my dear sweet thoughtful husband!

"I mean look at all of this Oliver, I know it's for our children to enjoy but I must say I will love playing with them in here! Oliver can you just imagine all the fun we will get into with them?!" squealed Grace. She then cheekily glanced toward Oliver and then to the rocking horse that was elegantly carved into what appeared to be a strong racing horse. "Hmmm … I don't recall a race horse being among _**Peter Rabbit**_'s friends though!" Oliver's ears immediately went red again as he sheepishly looked toward his wife.

"Well, I … well, I … I sorta dreamed about a rocking horse for our little tyke. I always wanted one as a child and as a matter of fact that was handcrafted by Annette's cousin in upstate New York! He made two for July and Tessie for Christmas and Annie begged to have one in here! I believe she intends to use it as well! Annette and Michael stated that he reinforced it so it can bear up to 135 pounds especially after all the other girls nearly broke July and Tessie's because they like riding double."

"Hmmm, 135 pounds … well I'm sorry to hear that you won't be able to jump up there to ride double with one of our children! However, fingers crossed I will return to my 117 pounds after this pregnancy and I will be able to ride double at least with …"

"Grace! You will return to your former size and weight! After all, we'll have two energetic children to chase around, and besides I've never been as fit as I have been since Annie arrived! She keeps us on our toes to say the least, and sometimes I wish I could bottle up all that energy to use during some of our late nights!" coyly stated Oliver as he gave a meaningful leer toward Grace.

"Oliver you rogue!" exclaimed Grace as she realized he wasn't talking about work, "I believe you've proven yourself tonight without a bottle of her energy in sight! Now stop with the teasing so we can tour this lovely room and while we walk around please share your inspiration with me," sweetly added Grace to schmooze over Oliver in order to continue to postpone revealing her news to him. _I've almost let our big secret slip a few times tonight._ Grace thought as she started to soothingly rub her belly as Oliver guided her around the room telling her what he had ordered or what had been created by their friends and family.

Grace continued to listen to his monologue about the nursery's design as she attempted to formulate her own reveal dialogue. Once they had both moved around the room and ran their hands lovingly over each well crafted item, Grace lead them over to the double rocker to rest a bit. "Oh Oliver this is an amazing room! This chair is perfect for all of us to sit on during our nightly routines or at least initially!"

"What do you mean my dear?!" Oliver asked a bit mystified.

"Well, for one Annie will probably eventually show that teenage rebellion and think our nightly routines are too juvenile."

"Good Heavens! I didn't even think of that … I can't imagine Annie our 'cuddle bug' not wanting to continue your …"

"Our."

"Our nightly routine." Oliver corrected with a tinge of bafflement to his voice. His perplexed and mystified face had Grace chuckling.

"Oliver, you're going to have to face the fact that our baby girl will be entering her teenage years in two years with raging and confusing hormones included," cheekily supplied Grace as she continued to guffaw at Oliver's shock, however, a swift one two had her gasp a bit as she grabbed her side furthest from Oliver. This action had Oliver's attention instantly as he moved his hand toward the assaulted spot. Grace noticing his movement and grasped his hand to guide it to the spot where there were still hands or feet sticking out again.

This caused Oliver to slightly twist his body in the chair and he took full advantage of his position as he captured not only Grace's eyes but her lips as well with a searing kiss. He then snuck his hand under Grace's robe in order to have skin to skin contact with their child, and as their kiss ended Grace's lips twisted in an ornery grin, "Oliver Warbucks you are a sneaky rascal!"

Grace's comment elicited a devilish grin as well as a deep mischievous chuckle from Oliver. "Well, my dear I have to say that my favorite time of the day is when I have you all to myself and I can touch you however I want," leered Oliver causing Grace's eyes to hood over with passion, however, it was short lived as she grabbed a hold of Oliver's other hand as she slipped it on the other side of her belly. _It's now or never! Boy, won't Daddy be surprised!_

"Wow, this little tyke is definitely active tonight! It seems like he or she has every joint as well as his or her hands and feet poking out of you my dear," commented Oliver as he glanced down at Grace's now exposed belly with a look of wonder plastered on his face. When Grace didn't respond to his comment after a few seconds he slowly glanced up to see Grace biting her lower lip with a look of nervousness and trepidation instead of humor or shared wonderment. _Now, what?! I surely I didn't say something wrong this time! Why in the world would she be nervous, that lower lip gives her away every time._ "Grace? What is it my dear?" softly questioned Oliver as he didn't want her to skid away from whatever was causing her grief.

Grace mentally shook herself before attempting to articulate her secret, "Oliver … ugh … Oliver … dear Lord, I'm so nervous …," trailed off Grace as her hands started to tremble. _I've not been this nervous since our honeymoon night!_ _Golly Ned! I need to calm down or your daddy is going to have a heartache. I can already see his nerves and blood pressure shooting up right now because I can't seem to spit out our secret!_

"Grace, you're scaring me!"

"Oliver, I need to clear some information up with you and … don't ... calm down it's nothing life threatening nor am I mad at you."

"Okay"

"Okay, first, earlier you eluded to my five month check up coming up."

"Yes, it's next week, I have it marked on my calendar. It's one of the reasons I wanted to smooth things out between us …"

"Well, I uh … well, I uh …" _Just spit it out Grace!_ "Oliver, I had it moved up to today!"

"What?!"

"Now, Oliver hear me out … please!" begged Grace as she nervously grasped his face in between her hands to gain his full attention. Her look and adamancy caused Oliver to gulp audibly but he nodded his compliance for her to continue.

"Thank you …" expelled Grace as she took a deep a breath to continue, "Oliver, I moved it up not because I didn't want you there … please believe me! I just had a concern that I wanted to confirm ...," trailed off Grace as Oliver interrupted her.

"Concern! What concern?! You haven't felt light headed again?! Dear Lord, please say our disagreement didn't cause anymore issues with your blood pressure!"

"Oliver, though my blood pressure wasn't great at my appointment it wasn't anything like it was last month. No, I was … I was concerned about something that runs in my family," Grace paused and tried so hard not to loose her nerve. _Oh, why can't I just spit it out! Oliver looks so confused but relieved at the same time! Maybe if I pace or something it will be easier to say! Our surprise is hard to articulate to your daddy and I know you can't talk back yet, but your nonverbal communication is superb! You're going to make mommy have to go to the bathroom again! Your daddy is so cute when he's perplexed and worried! He may bellow a lot during the day, but he's a gentle 'teddy bear' at night when your sister and I get him all to ourselves … well I guess not for too long._

Grace's soft smile blossoming on her face after her last thought caused Oliver's heart to slow back down a bit as well as feel his blood pressure fall back down again. _G_o_lly Ned, Grace hasn't been this nervous since … I'm not sure … maybe since before Annie arrived. Our 'misunderstanding' has really impacted our communication skills. I hope whatever this 'thing' that runs in Grace's family isn't life threatening … but surely if it was life threatening she wouldn't be smiling so sweetly._

"Oliver."

"Yes."

"Oliver," Grace started but again couldn't find the right words to finish her thoughts.

"Grace, whatever it is we will deal with it together as a team! We've been a force to be reckoned with in the business world surely we can manage it in our personal life as long as we are together," encouraged Oliver eliciting a beaming smile from Grace.

"Oh Oliver … it's just that this nursery is so perfect in so many ways … I fear the news may add a hiccup to the grand scheme of things … that's all."

"So … it's not life threatening," Oliver stated more than he asked.

"No."

"Okay … hmmm … I'm stumped! What in the world is the problem?" questioned Oliver but his incredulous tone sent Grace into a tizzy.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM! Oliver I'M FAT that's the problem," Grace spewed as she attempted to shoot out the rocker but struggled with her belly weight; however, Oliver realizing he did something wrong wasn't going to let anything like his wife floundering too get up cause anymore trouble for him that morning. So, he gave her a boost up as he attempted to formulate a response without getting back into the 'doghouse' again. _Good heavens, now what!_

"Grace, I thought my rebuttal from earlier was efficient enough," questioned a perplexed Oliver as he remained seated in the rocker as his beautiful wife paced back and forth in front of him.

"OLIVER IT WAS! The reason I went to the doctor today is … well … Oliver look at me!" Grace exclaimed and Oliver not wanting to do or say anything wrong did as she suggested. Grace for her part turned a 380 in front of him so he could see what she was talking about, but when Oliver failed to say or acknowledge her predicament she continued, "Oliver don't you see it?!"

"Grace, please I beg you, I don't really want to land in the 'doghouse' again, but I can honestly say I have no idea what you are talking about," squeaked out Oliver who was rubbing his neck nervously.

"OLIVER, I'M NOT TRYING TO LAND YOU IN THE 'DOGHOUSE' AGAIN! Besides if you are in the 'doghouse' again it affects me as well! No, I'm talking about this," Grace stated as she cupped her belly in her hands with an exasperated look, however, Oliver's only response back was a mystified look. "Oliver, I'm huge!"

"No your not!"

"Oliver, when Abigail was pregnant with Willis she didn't reach this size until she was almost eight months along!"

"What are you talking about?" probed a still very confused Oliver.

"Oliver, Abigail and I have similar bodies and well … I'm still very active … or at least after getting off my 'confinement' but my stomach keeps rapidly expanding," Grace heaved but before Oliver could interject his thoughts Grace continued her one-sided rant, "I mean Oliver, I feel so lucky that not only do I have you and Annie in my personal life, but that I'm blessed to be pregnant. BUT, OLIVER I never dreamed in a million years that all the ribbing Abigail and I did to each other as kids would actually come back and bite me in the butt! Pardon my language Oliver but I was not expecting two for the price of one even if it does run in my family! I mean now we'll have to add another crib to the nursery, and Annie has _**Raggedy Anne and Andy**_! This is so unfair to them, I've always wanted our children to have their own identity and their own special memories or mementos …"

"Grace, I'm having a hard time following you … why in the world would we need another crib and our children can share! Annie isn't that spoiled that she wouldn't share her _**Raggedy Anne and Andy**_ books and memorabilia just like we'll make sure the baby shares his or her _**Peter Rabbit**_ items with Annie," reasoned Oliver who was still confused due to Grace's rapid ranting and only being able to catch on to a few strings of words here and there.

"OLIVER, LISTEN TO ME! Did you even hear what I said to you! Good grief your children have horrible timing!" exclaimed a very frustrated Grace as she made a mad dash from the nursery to their restroom. This left Oliver alone in the nursery so he proceeded to turn off all the lights before following his wife.

Once he was right outside the bathroom's door he lightly knocked on it, "Grace, dear, forgive me but I only heard bits and pieces of it. I am extremely sorry I didn't catch onto the rest of it." Grace emerged from the bathroom to see a very solemn and confused Oliver awaiting her. Every instinct in the bathroom had her revving up to box his ears in, but one look at his perplexity left her in amusement once again at how men can be so dense sometimes.

"Oliver come to bed," simply instructed Grace as she grabbed for his hand and pulled him into their bedroom. Once they entered their room Grace quickly shed her robe and hung it on the chair, "Oliver, be a dear, and lock the door to our chamber. I know that Annie isn't in the house right now, but just in case she arrives home before we wake …"

"Right my dear," confirmed Oliver as he headed toward the doors to lock it, this also gave him time to try and collect his wits about him. _I swear, I never believed those wive's tales that women get 'pregnant brain' and also a bit loopy when they're with child; but, my sweet always put together Grace has gone mad! I guess I'll take J.B.'s advice and roll with the punches. What's the saying 'a happy wife makes a happy life'?_

After locking the door Oliver headed over to his side as Grace lovingly patted his spot in the middle of the bed. Then as he slid into bed, Grace rolled onto her left side as she placed a pillow under her belly while Oliver moved in to spoon her. "Grace, what's with the pillow?"

"Well, during my appointment today, Dr. Garrison asked if I was experiencing any back pain or belly strain during the day or night. I told her that during the day I felt it more than at night, and now that you no longer require Cecile's assistance I totally intend to utilize her seamstress skills not only for new clothes but to assist with some pregnancy girdles to assist with my current load," stated Grace as she and Oliver lovingly caressed her belly.

"Girdles? Why a girdle?! I mean you've never used one before?!" Oliver asked with bafflement and continued with confusion, "I mean using a girdle now to make your belly smaller seems like a moot point … and besides wouldn't that harm they baby?"

"Oh Oliver, you men are so dense sometimes … Cecile and I designed a pregnancy girdle to assist Abigail's back and belly discomfort especially on days she cut hair. The girdle supports the back and belly, it's not to make a woman's stomach flatter. Now, no worries about me harming our children," Grace soothed as she caressed Oliver's arm.

"Hmmm … a pregnancy girdle? I've never heard of them, is it something that other women would be interested in? Would there be a market for it?" Oliver pondered aloud as Grace rolled her eyes that he still wasn't catching on to her pregnancy implications, and that all he heard was possible capital in her last statement.

"Oliver Warbucks, NO BUSINESS IN BED!"

"Sorry dear!"

"Anyway, after discussing my day's discomfort and knowing that I needed a girdle, sooner than later due to my size. Dr. Garrison asked about nighttime discomfort and I told her it was more belly discomfort. She suggested I place a pillow under it. Dr. Garrison said that women often experience back pain and strain at night causing disruption to their sleep patterns as well. She also suggested I add one or two pillows in the back for sturdy support there. I told her that I had a great sturdy husband that supports my back each night and that's probably why I hadn't felt much discomfort there. Hence why I don't plan to send you to the 'doghouse' anytime soon," saucily added Grace as she teasingly pinched his arm playfully resulting with his belly laugh.

"Duly noted my dear!" Oliver answered after his belly laugh died down as he started to nibble on her neck.

"Oliver not that I don't want you to start something, but I fear your children have made me quite sleepy now!" lazily sighed Grace as fatigue and comfort started to settle into her body. This just elicited a soft chuckle from Oliver.

"No worries my love because the sandman is taking over my body as well," soothingly stated Oliver, "However, Annie's not here so you can't blame your fatigue on her tonight."

Oliver's last comment had Grace sleepily chuckle out her reply, "Oliver, I wasn't eluding to our daughter, I was talking about the twins."_ One, two, three, four,_ _five …_ Grace counted the seconds it took for Oliver to finally understand her concerns and news she received from Dr. Garrison that morning.

"Twwwins," Oliver exhaled in disbelief as he propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over his wife to capture her eyes.

His deer in the headlight look had Grace grinning impishly, "Oh did I forget to mention that twins run in the Farrell line? And, if I forgot to tell you that, it probably slipped my mind to tell you that my father, Elmer, was a twin too! Whoops!"

"Whoops! Whoops ... whoops ... whoops is when you bump into to desk on accident! Whoops ... whoops ... whoops is when you slip on the wet floor and I have to steady you!" babbled Oliver with a slight lilt of hysteria to his voice but his arguments didn't have Grace recoiling with rejection but giggling like a school girl instead.

"Oliver … if you …could only see … your face … and … hear your voice!" chuckled Grace. Oliver's response was like a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing. This sent Grace into another round of laughter. Eventually her laughter was catching and knowing there was nothing he could do but accept this new game plan he joined her. His laugh erupted even harder when Grace pushed up from the bed with his assistance so she could make another mad dash to the bathroom.

"Oliver Warbucks … this … is sooooooo … not funny!" playfully whined Grace.

"What's that famous line, 'all's fare in love and war,' my dear!" Oliver responded cheekily. _Holy Cow, Leapin' Lizards, Golly Ned! TWINS! I know Annette's brother is working on a infant crib/bassenet for in here ... I'll have to remember to give him a buzz about making another one or making the original one larger for two babies. We'll definitely be discussing this in the morning, I'm sure ... _However, Oliver's thoughts came to a quick halt when Grace drew his attention toward the bathroom as she playfully posed against the door frame revealing her sexy gams for him to admire.

"Oh really?!" coyly responded Grace to Oliver's 'love and war' comment and after seeing Oliver's eyes hood over with admiration she started to stalk toward the bed like a tigress eyeing her prey. Once she reached the bed her predatory gleam didn't end as she crawled up and continued her prowl toward Oliver before pouncing on him playfully. Oliver for his part audibly gulped when he saw Grace's look and predatory gate, but mindfully welcomed her pounce of truce in order to avoid squishing the twins as their lips crashed together. _Twins! It's still hard to fathom, twins!_

Once the lovebirds came up for air Oliver finagled Grace in front of him as he helped her get comfortable again before asking, "Grace, how in the world could the doctor confirm twins?"

Grace snorted a bit before replying, "Well, our children were doing a circus act for her during my appointment so she was able to detect more hands and feet than normal as well as my measurements today were off the charts for a woman five months along with a singleton pregnancy! She also found two heart beats with her stethoscope which she said sometimes is hard to find because one will mask the other. Dr. Garrison also indicated that our twins were being quite cooperative and stated she was 99% comfortable with confirming my suspicions especially with my family history."

"Hmmm …" replied Oliver as he started to nuzzle Grace's neck as his shock was wearing off and sleepiness was taking over.

"Is that … all you … have to say?" yawned Grace as she pulled Oliver's arms more snuggly around her.

"Is that a trick question?" tentatively asked Oliver.

"No," softly chucked Grace, " I just figured you would want to … I don't know talk more about this."

"Well … I'm sure if my brain wasn't so foggy and wanting to shut off I would have more to say … but all I keep thinking is … WOW! WE DID THIS!" Oliver stated as he grinned into Grace's neck and cuddled into her back.

His comments and actions had a burst of love and contentment instantly spreading throughout Grace as she sleepily continued, "What about names?"

"Whaaaat about namessss?" Oliver slurred back as he fought the sandman.

"Weelll, wee'llll have to think oooof four namesss now, two girls … and two boys," Grace stated as she too started to struggle with her fatigue.

Drowsily Oliver impishly grinned against Grace's neck as he said, "Well, I'm suuure we haaave a feeeeew months tooooo come up with naaaames as well as Annieeee! Let's get soooome reeest now, BUT I can saaaaaay there is one naaaame we can vetooooo now …"

However, before Oliver could finish his thought Grace sleepily joined his monologue as they both stated at the same time, "ANDREEEEEEW," eliciting soft chortles from each other before succumbing to the sandman.

THE END!

* * *

Research:

I've done some research on twins in families and fraternal twins may run higher due to hyperovalulation.

Hyperovalulation example:

-If you, your mother, or her mother's mother is a fraternal twin. These women may carry a gene for hyperovulation, which means they release more than one egg during an ovulation cycle, increasing their ability to conceive fraternal twins. The chances may be as high as 1 in 17 if the mother is a fraternal twin herself.

The rocking horse link is on my profile page.

Thanks for reading and enjoying my Annie universe again!


End file.
